


The Vampire Queen and Her Berserker

by darkkittensniper



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Advertising Ploy, An actual story xD, Berserkers, Dragons, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pam partake in the nasty, Smut, Tara like that shit, Vampires, Viking Lore, Vikings, Witches, Wrote this shit years ago and just now decided to post it here, old skool, ye olden times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkittensniper/pseuds/darkkittensniper
Summary: This is a AU of True Blood. Pam is a cold hearted Queen of the Vampires, and Tara is the Princess of the Islandic Isles of viking Blóð Clan. She is a Berserker. Two stubborn women who fight what they want so bad can only end in one of two ways, In the throws of passion or the spilling of blood? Which will it be?





	1. The Queen has Spoken

 

The queen sat regally on her throne, looking down on the puny human servants as the ran around to get the Great Hall readying for her honored guess coming all the way from Icelandic Isles in the North.

One human ran up to the throne and fell to her knees, her dress dirty and in tatters. She held out a gold rimmed and diamond incrusted goblet filled with a crimson liquid. The queen snatched the goblet and took a dainty sip. She snarled and spat out the rest and threw the goblet at the wall, to were it shattered along the tapestry that was framed with the gold of the most fine kind.

"What is the meaning of this human. I asked for a virgins blood!" The queen roared.

In a flurry she was on her feet and her midnight blue dress flew out in a wide ripple, her corset clad chest flexed as she got up. She reached down and snatch the fair haired girl by the throat and lifted her with ease.

The maiden averted her eyes for she knew what the Queen was like when anybody dared look her in the eye.

"I am sorry milady. I doth not know tis was not a lady of the pure kind." The girl squeaked.

"I am sure that you will suit just fine. You have not seen the touch of a man?" The Queen growled, as she slide her hand under the girls dress.

The girl shrank away from her touch but the Queen yanked her to her and nuzzled her neck, and a set of fangs clicked. The girl screamed when the Queen bit into her neck. Blood spurted from her neck and she drank deeply, she tore her mouth away leaving a horrid hole in the girls neck. Blood fountained from the wound.

The queen dropped the girl and kicked her down the steps of the throne. She looked on unfazed by the gurgling of the poor girl on the floor in front of her.

She sat back down, fixing her corset over her bosom and licking the residue blood off her mouth and hands.

"Jessica! Come hither and tend to this mess. And run off and get some of the captured vampires from the cells and get to cleaning this place up. The humans move to slow." The Queen said as she crossed her legs and tapped the floor with the other.

A gorgeous redhead maiden sped into the Great Hall through a pair of Oak double does that bore the seal of the kingdom.

"Yes my Queen, right away." She sped over to the dying women and picked her up,"You human, go and unlock the cells down in the dungeon, tell the guards that the Queen needs their assistance in the Great Hall." She spat at a sickly looking young man.

He jumped and nodded before tearing out the Hall.

"Oh and Jessica, when you get done with that pile of blood, fetch me to my chambers. Have my chamber maids ready and draw a bath and have my best evening gown out. And have the goldsmith woken and polishing my crown until it shines." The Queen sneered as she flung out her hand in a lazy manner.

"Yes my Queen." The redhead said before speeding out of the Hall.

 


	2. The Viking Meets her Match

The air around the Viking Princess was full of the smell of salt and sweat from her crew as they grunted at thier station oaring thier fastest long boat. The midnight kissed warrior was clad in deerskin. She had a skirt that was brown and spotted, it stopped mid-drift to show off her muslclar thighs. A black shirt that slung low accented her bosom and left nothing to the imagination of her chiseled torso.

She shoulders were bare and then wind flung her hair all over her head. She stood with her feet apart, hands resting on the handles of her sheathed curved Dragon Glass swords.

Her second in command Jason was barking orders to the crew. The castle loomed out of the shadows of the mist as they sailed up to the docking port.

"Ye gang of cunt mothers fuckers man ye potions and Fisheye ye bastard fuck drop the anchor!" Jason shouted to the crew.

The princess laughed, but quickly covered it with a cough. When the boat stopped alongside the dock, a group of about five guards came from the darkness. The princess smelled that they were vampires.

"I am going abroad. Jason with me. The rest of you fleabags keep the damn ship from sailing off. You think you can mange that?" The princess shouted as she jumped over the edge of the boat and landed soundlessly. Jason followed less than gracefully.

"Welcome Princess Tara to our humble lands. On behalf of Queen Pamela we are to escort to Blood Manor." One of the men said, in decent Icelandic.

"On behalf of my father Borase, King of the North Isles I thank you most dearly for having us." The princess replied, bowing at the waist.

The guards bowed before surrounding us and we moved along the dock up to a well worn road. They walked in silence for a while, the princess taking in her surrounding, her eyes calculated and ever watchful.

She had heard of Vampire Queen Pamela Ravencroft, and the things she had done to her own people and humans alike. The princess was not scared though, she was a Berserker and they feared nothing nay anyone.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that they had some some to a draw bridge that was being lowered. Guards where manning every inch of the gates, bows notched, and broadsword at the ready.

They walked across the expanse of the bridge. A small village lay nestled inside. People milled about in mud and other slop. Dirty, skinny children came running and tried to to touch the new comers. Guards pushed them back, one got the butt of a swords when he didn't move fast enough

The princess growled at the ruff treatment of the young lad, Jason laid an hand on her shoulders and squeezed shaking his head.

Tara ground her teeth but didn't say anything. She Just keep walking. All to soon the village was left behind and then small group came to a pair of tremendous iron gates. The seal of the kingdom was placed there. A women with fangs out was raising a broadsword in one hand and in the other was a olive branch.

The gates swung inwards on silent hinges. The group was lead to a pair of double oak doors, a set of step rose to meet them. Guarding the doors was two massive stone lions on either side.

A squire opened the door and came out bowing deeply. He thanked the guards and ushered us inside. He was a powerfully built lad with a strong upper build. He would do good as a warrior the princess thought.

They were lead down a long corridor with torches placed every five feet or so. Anything I between was encased in dark, looming shadows. Jason came to walk next to Tara, his shoulders brushed hers as they came to double oak doors that also bore the seal of the Kingdom.

The doors were flung open from the inside and they walked into a great hall. The ceiling was high and arched with immaculate artistry. Windows of stained glass bordered the room, yet the drapes where closed, to only let in the thinnest sliver of moon light on.

Servants milled around in a hurry setting a fantastic long table with Boars Head, turkey, chicken, Quail, duck,an arrangement of editable fruit, rolls, and huge goblet's full of Ale and wine. It all looked splendid.

But what caught the princesses eyes was the throne and who sat apron the throne. The Queen was dawning a black floor length dress with a black and white silk corset. Her flaxen hair was bone straight and flowed down her shoulders in the most wondrous of ways. Her eyes were like that of the blue ocean on a cloudy day, blue with a underlining yet noticeable enough gray haze to them.

On her head stood a most lovely crown. It was handled by the most experienced goldsmith, the princess could tell. It swaps shaped like that of interwoven olive leaves and branches and it sat there adding to the already regal posture of the Queen.

"Welcome Princess Tara of the Northern Isles. Tis a great honor to have you here as a most honored guest in my humble abode. Please," she motioned to the table as she got gracefully to her feet and walked over to the head of the table and sat down."let one of my servants take your weapons and outer garments. I presume you must be famished after your long journey here."

A servant came into view and stood and waited for either Tara or Jason to give him something to stow away. Jason looked at Tara who nodded he head once and unstrapped her swords carrier case and handed it to the boy.

He grunted under the weight of the swords. Tara smirked as the boy tried not to seem like he was having a taxing time holding now Jason's weapons, helmet and bear pelt cloak.

The Queen sat regarding the interaction between the two Vikings with rising interest. She wondered if the midnight kissed Viking was spoken for by the hideously loud man next to her.

The Princess strode to the chair next to that of the Queens, a male human pulled out her chair and bowed before scurrying off like a rat. The other Viking came to sit on the other side of the Queen.

This close the Queen could smell the princess. She smells like honey, jasmine, with a hint of sea salt. It was a wonderful smell to behold to the Queen.

"Thank you for having us Queen Pamela." Tara said, bowing her head slightly.

The low husky cadence of the Viking princess wrapped round the queens ears and settled into her brain.

" It is my most honored pleasure of having you all here. I have heard of you Princess Tara and your fighting ways in war. They said you were beautiful beyond measure, and I must say I am not disappointed." The Queen said sultrily.

"Thank you. You honor me greatly with the complements you have bestowed upon me." the princess smiled politely.

"Eat princess and," the Queen motioned to the other Viking,"Your squire?"

"I am not squire!" The man roared

"He is my second in command Queen Pamela." Tars spoke up as she grabbed a goblet of Ale gently.

"My apologies, I assumed that he was your squire." the Queen said, but cut the male Viking a look that could freeze the depths of hells fiery pits over.

"Tis okay." The princess said as she nibbled on a apple slice. The other Viking had torn into the boars head and was guzzling a goblet of wine to wash it down.

"Is thy princess not hungry?" The Queen inquired.

"No, I just think better when my stomach is not stretched to its limits by all this hardy food. And Jason can tot away more than both of us combined." She laughed as she took another sip of Ale.

"Why is it that you doth not join us in eating?" The male Viking by the name of Jason asked smartly.

"JASON! Watch you tone, this is the Queen you are speaking to. She does not have to give answer to your ill timed and rudely placed question. One more remark like that and I will have you on privy duties for the whole sail back home. Do I make myself clear!?" The princess snarled.

"Yes mildly." Jason mutters and hung his head in shame.

"I do most sincerely apologize on behalf of him. This is his first trip outside of our homelands."

"It is okay Princess Tara. It was very nice for you to come to my aid like that."

"It is never okay to be so bluntly rude with anybody, especially when it comes to first impressions on potential allies."

"Clearly you have done this before I see."

"Yes a few times."

"So what did your father send you over here for?"

"My father wanted to try to make some type of alliance with you. So should there ever be the be a time when our respected houses go under siege we could help each other."

"So,you wish me to form an alliance with your fathers kingdom?"

"Yes."

"And what do I get I return?"

"Our undying loyalty, and an army of fierce Viking warriors to call upon in a time of need. And one Berserker as a personal guard to protect you during the day and whenever you need."

"Princess Tara that was not apart of your fathers plans!" The Viking man spurted out.

"Be still you fool and hold your tongue!Get out and go back to the boat and check on the men. You obviously can't hold your tongue in a respected place such as this." The princess hissed.

The Viking looked hurt but got up anyways and snatched his belongings and stormed out the doors.

"Leave us!" The queen shouted.

The whole room cleared out in a flash.

"Sorry about that milady. He never could hold is tongue since we where both yay high to a duck."

" Ha! Tis okay, tis okay. Now who would be my Berserker guard?"

"Me." The princess answered resolutely.

"And you are a Berserker?"

"Does that worry you?"

"No not the least, I just thought that Berserkers were horribly hideous beast."

"I am that horrible hideous beast, just on the inside. That part of me is only triggered by primal rage, or high emotions."

"I doth not seek to offend you in any way." The Queen backtracked.

She never apologized for anything she did, and yet here she is asking a total strangers for her forgiveness.

"It is okay. I know you doth not mean any harm by your words. Tis late may I retire to my sleeping chambers. I would love it if you could get one of your servant to fetch me my roll of clothes."

"Of course. I will lead you there myself. I have placed you next to my chambers if you don't mind."

"Nay that is fine."

The queen stood and the princess followed behind. The queen placed out an arm and Tara gently wrapped her arm around it.

Electric bolts flashed up each of their arms but they spoke nothing of it.

The Queen lead her new Berserker body guard out through the double doors, a small smile on the corner of her lips.


	3. Things Go Bump in the Night

The Princess had long since retired to her chambers. The room was massive with a four poster bed with bear skin and deerskin covers. A huge fireplace sat in the corner, and animal pelts of all kinds lines the chamber floor.

She took off her sandals and rubbed her feet. Their was a balcony that let out to a beautiful view of the waters and the forests behind the Manor. Everywhere one looked it was either water, mountains, or dense underbrush.

She walked out onto the balcony and jumped up to sit on the railing looking over out upon the expanse of the land before her.

There was a shuffle of feet outside her door, it was barely audible, but Tara heard it just the same. She hopped down from her perch upon the railing.

She padded to the door, reaching for her small dagger out of her sack by the door. She drew open the door soundlessly and creeped out the door into the dimly lit hallway.

She stuck to the shadows and snuck around to the next room. The door was slightly ajar, grunts and soft moans came from the room.

The princess didn't want to interfere, but she had to be sure her new protectee was safe.

She kicked then door in, dagger raised mouth back in a snarl. She was not ready for what she saw.

The queen had her head buried deep in the neck of a very familiar looking Oriental women.

"Naomi!"Tara choked out.

The queen saw recognition flash in her midnight skinned Berserker. She drew her head away and licked her lips, cleansing the blood from her mouth.

"You know this human?" Pamela inquired.

"Yes! Lose your hold upon thee maiden."

The queen looked up and down at this posed warrior, the way her eyes held a wild borderline animalistic glint and her mouth pulled back in a half snarl. She was utterly enthralling.

"I just wanted to see what type of women you fancy."

"Please let her go Queen Pamela. She is innocent. And who had provided you with this information about my personal preference in any sex?"

"Your dear Jason was more than happy to answer my inquiring question."

"Let us not talk about such intimate things in front of delicate ears such as hers." Tara motioned to the the women slumped against Pamela.

"Does she mean something to you?" Pamela asked coldly.

"She use to my queen long ago."

Pamela felt a streak of jealously corse through her. Her hand clamped down on the half woke women's neck.

" Let. Her. Go" Tara growled, all four of her canines growing sharp and her muscles ripples under her skin.

The queen smiled slyly and tossed the women across the room, speeding to her feet.

Tara roared and tossed down the dagger and jumped clear across the room, but her was met with dead air.

"Come now, you are a Berserker, put those gifts to good use." Pamela taunted.

Tara whirled and was met with the the queen, she growled and wrapped her hands around her waist and flung them into the adjacent bathroom, crashing into the marble sunken tub.

Tara pined the queen down her arms above her head. Pamela snarled and head butted the viking women. Tara roared as the force flung her back into the bedroom. In a flash Pamela was yanking her by her hair and pulling her up. Tara grabbed her hand and used her shoulder to to flip the vampire over her slamming her down on the hard floor.

The vampire grunted, before locking her legs around the Viking neck and yanking down drawing the Viking to her knees.

Tara bit into the pale thigh and tore away a chunk of flesh. Pamela roared as blood seeped down her thigh. She broke away and swung her foot out connecting with the side of the vikings head.

She went cantering into the bed and smashed the regal headboard. In a flash Pamela had the Viking pinned on the bed, hovering over her. Their lips mere centimeters apart.

Tara froze at the closeness of the queen. Blood dripped from her mouth that was in part hers and that of the Queens.

"You put up a gallant fight my Berserker. " Pamela hissed, her cool breath tickling Tara's mouth.

Tara took a deep breath and her fangs slide back home slowly.

"So that is what you look like when in the throws of rage."

"Nay my queen, that is merely but a taste." Tara said cockily.

"Well I would find it most enjoyable to see it."

"Another time, at another place. Lets hope that you never have to see me go full Berserker."

The queen lowered her head and placed plump rose red lips still stained with blood upon the Viking warrior.

She purred at the taste of the viking Princess, she tasted just like she smelled, like honey, jasmine, and a hint of sea salt.

Tara laid there stunned beyond belief. This gorgeous creature above her was kissing her, after they had just had a very heated quarrel.

She opened her mouth and Pamela delved her silken tongue in the young women's mouth. The was so much passion in this one kiss that the vampires cold unbeating heart melted.

The viking princess pulled away, her obsidian eyes flush with pent up desire.

"My Queen, we can't do this like this. I am your protector now. Tis will complicate the arrangement."

"To hell with the arrangement, I know thou has felt that spark that rushed through each of us when we touched the first time."

"I wont lie, aye tis right. But how can I protect you when all I can think about since I arrived is ravaging your body."

"That should give you fuel to protect me well. And I can protect myself just fine. I am no fair maiden, nor damsel in distress."

"Nay that you are not." Tara laughed.

"I must go. Tis almost sun up, I must go check on my crew."

"I will be here. I doth not want to catch the Bleeds." Pamela said.

The vampire got up off the viking, fixing her night gown as Tara got up and fixed her hair and walked over to her fallen knife.

She opened the chamber doors, looking back at the vampire Queen,

"You are more than welcome to sleep in my chambers until thy room is is placed back into living order."

"I will take you up that Viking Princess. "Pamela drawled.

"Until tonight my Queen. " Tara said as she walked out the doors, looking back for a long moment before fading into the shadows.


	4. Berserker's Fuel

The Viking princess was simply a vision in blood red , black and Iron as she walked down a long corridor of her father's grand castle , donning her non-traditional newly modified Berserker's armor Tara looked every bit a warrior in a black under shirt which was encased in an iron corset .

Connected to said corset was two iron spiked shoulder pads and spiked iron gloves, Tara's bottom half consisted of a pair of black leather pants custom made to service her shapely hips and cling to her thighs with a pair of the finest calf skin steel toed corset boots adorning her petite feet and muscular calves.

As she neared closer to the grand hall she could hear raucous chanting and songs of celebration flooding out of the cracks in its oak wood doors, stopping in front of a floor length mirror which was placed a few feet away from the grand hall the Viking princess gave herself a once over before she revealed herself to her father and her fellow vikings.

Pulling her luxuriously long raven colored tresses over one shoulder she made sure every detail was perfect from the blood red war paint which was carefully lined on her cheeks and helmet symbolizing war, strength, energy, power and success. To the tip of her regal 4 foot single edged Damascus Steel blade , a staple in any Berserker's weaponry.

The grand dinning hall was loud and rowdy as her people drank Ale and shouted crude jokes across the table to one another. Men were dressed in their best garms with their helmets taking up more room on the vast tables than the actual food did.

Half naked women laid on pelts continuously shoeing the drunken men's busy hands away from generous mounds of flesh, although occasionally one lucky viking would appear to have won over the attraction of a temptress and be led away for a night of passion, which resulted in the grand hall erupting into wolf whistles and grunts of approval.

The king was sitting regally upon his throne, which was fashioned out off all the bones and heads of all the leaders he had killed and accumulated over the years of his reign, with a cracked skull that serviced as a goblet in his hand the king let out a hearty chuckle as he looked out at his loyal subject. Taking another sip from the skull he noticed it was completely empty it appears that in the midst of all the fun he was having his ale had sloshed around the rim and ended up a puddle on the floors.

With his thick heavy beard dripping with drink and matted with unknown pieces of food he was just about to summon a maid to refill his goblet when he heard the grand oak wood doors creak before they unveiled his beautiful daughter.

Walking through the middle of the tables , Tara held her head up high as she made her way to her fathers throne. With every step she took the men around her let out mighty roars and pounded their meaty fists on the tables and stomped their feet , giving her a Berserker's welcome.

Stopping in front of her fathers throne, Tara bowed and waited for permission to stand , "Welcome my daughter!" Her father bellowed, "You may rise" his deep baritone voice echoing around the massive hall.

"Hello father."

"Come child and sit on your proud fathers lap! This night is about you!" he said as he motioned with a meaty paw at her.

Tara felt her heart fill with pride as her father smiled at her before he ordered two more goblets of ale, the day was finally here...her day where she would get her Rite Of Passage to join the Viking warriors officially.

Rising to her feet ,Tara made her way up to her father and sat in her his lap, laughing gleefully when his thick beard tickled her cheek as she enveloped him into a great big hug.

"My daughter Tara Mae" he said as he looked at how much she had grown, how strong she was now, raising his voice he reminded the entire hall of just who this beautiful warrior was. "THIS is MY daughter! And she will become one of the greatest vikings this world had ever seen! There will be songs in her honor! Tales of her triumphs Women and children and men alike will fall to their knees as she walks over the rotten corpses of any who dare to defy her!" he shouted "tonight We feast in the name of our new Berserker chief!"

The room exploded with roars of approval and celebration as the men went wild, play fighting, consuming more Ale and chasing the scantily clad women around the hall. Tara knew in the back of her mind that she could never willingly be that cruel to anybody, but she didn't want to disappoint her father.

In the midst of the happy fray a young man come stumbling forward knocking over trays of food and goblets of ale as he pitched himself forward. "Hey!," he slurred," Yeah you, What makes ye think I will ever take orders from a slit in a pair of men's trousers?" he spat pointing at the Princess.

"I think you've had one too many sir why don't you retire for the night and leave before you make trouble for yourself " she rebutted silently biting her tongue, giving the viking a pass as he was so obviously intoxicated.

"Listen here bitch just because you decided to play dress up tonight don't think your an actual berserker, I do not and will not take orders from a woman!" the drunkard smiled feeling mighty please with himself little did he know Tara was about to wipe that smile clean off his face

Tara felt her blood begin to boil, her veins seemed to be infused with liquid hot metal , rage coursing through her veins, who was this ignorant sexist pig to be yelling at her.

"Oi ye better take that back before I gut you like a pig!" Jason spat as he got to his feet brandishing his sword "That is your future Queen and your future chief and you will show her some respect!"

"Silence Jason let Tara handle her own quarrels" lowering his voice king Borase smirked evilly as he whispered to Tara , "Make me proud child" and that was all the encouragement to rip this dick head apart she needed. Pushing off of the throne and out of her fathers lap ,Tara flexed her shoulders as she unsheathed her massive sword.

Rising to his feet King Borase walked to a nearby pillar and leaned against it ready to see his daughter in action, to watch her prove to everybody what a Thornton can do.

"Show these little boys why they ARE going to take orders from you" he bellowed from the sidelines , jumping down the steps that led up to her fathers throne Tara's lips pulled back into a snarl as she expertly twirled the sword in her hand.

The crew went wild as they pushed the tables into the far corners of the hall scattering drink and food as they made room. The boy took out his own broad sword and swung it expertly.

"Come on then you little cunt!" the boy shouted as he swung the sword in a dearly arch, Tara deflected it easily with her sword and with one swift flick of her wrist her sword had twirled and sliced deep into his shoulder.

Letting out a pained roar the boy stumbled back grabbing his bloody shoulder, when the smell hit Tara's nose she froze a wicked smirk danced across her face as she inhaled deeply , she could smell the fear in his blood "oh this is just too easy" she thought to herself

The boy regained his balance and took that moment to swing the butt of his sword down intending for it to smash it into her head, almost anticipating the move Tara dropped her blades and grabbed the boys arm.

A surge of pure power ran through her body , gracefully jutting her hand back Tara's eyes darkened as she heard the bone in his shoulder tear itself out of its socket. Smashed her head into his nose Tara looked on as he flew across the vast hall over the tables and into the far wall.

Just as she was about to make her way to him to a searing pain shot through her body causing her to fall to her knees in pain. Jason rushed forward to aid his friend.

"STACKHOUSE YOU WILL RESUME YOUR POSITION She endures this alone!." her father snapped , Jason quickly bowed to his king before returning to his seat amongst the now silent observing vikings.

The rookie berserker staggered to his feet clambering over the benches, wiping the blood off his nose smearing it onto his cheek he saw red literally.

"You fucking bitch I will kill you for that!" he screamed as he charged at her ,Tara heard him but his voice was so far away almost as if her ears were stuffed with cotton, lurching forward as another white hot pain shot through her Tara rolled onto her back and tore at her garments, feeling the fabrics and armour squeezing her body constricting her airways .

Coming to a halt at Tara's struggling body the rookie smirked "That right Lie on your back like a good little whore i guess you do know your place...beneath a mans body." The boy hissed as he continue to look over her convulsing body.

The Viking princess closed her eyes and clenched at the pelts on the floor, She felt the entire weight of his body come crashing down on her straddling her waist, roughly attempting to spread her legs. As she felt his less than gentle touch on her legs all of the pain she was just feeling disappeared. White hot fury took its place and her eyes flashed open.

Tara's midnight kissed eyes had been replaced by a ghastly yellow, and her pupils resembled that of a cat , the boy didn't even notice the change in the Viking princess he was to busy fumbling with his trousers and muttering obscenities to his self.

Clenching her fists tight she felt her nails growing ripping the skin around them and digging into her palms, averting her gaze from the drunken mess who was still on top of her she looked down and unclenched her fingers looking on in surprise as blood streamed from the half moon shaped wounds.

Turning back to face the poor excuse of a man who had fallen slightly off of her body in his attempt to "teach her a lesson" she raised her hand and slashed him across the chest, reveling in the sound of his leather undershirt tearing and the feel of his soft pink flesh melting beneath her nails leaving behind deep open slashes, hissing and screaming obscenities in pain he gripped at his chest and shot off of her.

With speed that was unknown to her she was on her feet again ,looking down at her leather pants she saw that much to her dismay that they were ripping. Pieces of fabric stretched at the seams as her thighs and legs grew.

All too soon simply standing became a painful chore for her to do as a flash of white hot pain seared it's way down her back almost as if somebody just carved her back open with a red hot poker. The on looking men fumbled back out of her way as she stumbled to her feet, King Borase looked on with a mixture of bewilderment and pride in his eyes.

Tara's spine snapped and started to protrude from her back as she stood tall, her armor and leather melting away from her body like butter, her spine was now a visible line of jagged protruding bones akin to a crocodiles spiked vertebra.

Tara roared as the pain ripped through her, Her gums had split making way for longer sharper canines, sending a jolt of pain to rattle around in her mouth as blood spurted from her lips. As a shaky hand wiped away blood from her plump lips Tara's enhanced muscles bulged and flexed under her midnight kissed skin.

Falling to her knees on all fours Tara sent up a silent prayer to every deity known to man that the pain would stop, in the midst of her horrid transformation Tara's shoulders had widened and her torso grew longer giving her already lean ripped body some length. The leather shirt and iron mail didn't last long before they ripped away from this new girth.

At last the trembling had subsided and the pain had vacated her body, lifted her head to look at her father Tara was breathing hard as she slowly rose to her feet , her height at more of an amazonian goddess stature she stood in the middle of the grand hall in nothing but scraps of her former outfit covering her essentials . Not that nudity ever bothered the vikings.

"Aww are you scared of lil old me?...Come out from hiding boy!" Tara bellowed, her voice low and guttural.

Tara saw what was happening and she could feel what was happening, but she had no control over her mind nor her newly enhanced body. The air had turned thick and gluey, power seeping from her being. All she saw was red, all she wanted to do was kill and mangle everybody in the dining hall almost as if that was her natural instinct.

"See you was talking all that shit before but where are you now oh mighty man?" she chuckled out earning a deep hearty laugh from her father, as she laughed along with him She saw a flash of movement out the corner of her eye and within seconds she had the boy who had insulted her in her sights . A deep growl tore it's way through her throat as she sped towards him and in blink of an eye she had the boy against a wall with her hand wrapped firmly around his throat.

Moving away from the wall and lifting him higher into the air Tara dug her nails into the soft flesh of his neck smirking as crimson pools of blood ran down her fingers "I can smell fear on you such a sweet aroma."

"P-P-Pl-Please, milady don't kill me i-i meant no harm honest" The boy stuttered as his feet kicked uselessly at the air.

Contemplating the young berserker fate the Viking princess was yanked from her thoughts as a spear dug it's way into the flesh of her shoulder , king Borase lunged forward ready to tear the man who dared to intervene apart, "No Father!" she bellowed "Tis my battle let me fight it" eyeing Tara's attacker cautiously King Borase bowed his head to his daughter stepping back to his firmer standing position. Spinning around at an unnatural speed she saw a tall man with a red beard standing up arm cased back to prepare another spear.

Flinging the young rookie that was still struggling against her hand onto the floor Tara focused on the man in front of her, the man who had the balls to strike her letting out an inhuman roar within the blink of an eye she had grabbed the man and sank her teeth into his head tearing hair, scalp and brain tissue from skull.

Brain matter spewed from the horrendous gash , his body lifeless and limp as her arms held it still, bone crunched as she tore his mangled head from his body and spat it out . Matted blood and hair hung from her mouth as she ducked a flying ax , scowering through the crowd of shocked vikings Tara found the owner of said flying ax.

Lunging forward the vikings and women alike scattered in different directions as Tara tore her claws along the stomach of the young rookie who started this whole horrific scene , he thought back the urge to throw up the tangy blood that was swirling around his mouth as his internal organs spilled out in a hot putrid mess on the floor. The boys eyes was wide , his legs convulsing as his heart beat came to a halting standstill. As the last morsels of light faded from his eyes Tara felt a surge of euphoric power course through her entire body wrapping itself round every vein, heightening every nerve.

Smearing the blood of the boy onto her midriff and arms into tribal markings of her berserker clan Tara ripped out the rest of his bowels and tore into them with her teeth quenching her thirst and hunger for blood. The sound of running footsteps and rantings of "my brother you fucking monster" brought her out of her blood induced feast, rolling her eyes and flipping pieces of flesh off of her hands Tara kicked out and sent a man hurtling back into a pillar.

The hoard of women ran screaming out to the hall as the men surrounded Tara , finding their efforts entertaining she let out a comedic yawn as she waited for one brave soul to try his luck, " hmm guess no one's feeling lucky today" she thought to herself. Snatching her hand out Tara clamped her it shut over a mans forehead and smashed it like an over ripe melon , shivers caressed her spine as yet another surge of power flowed through her.

A man came cantering towards her his sword raised, she swung a deadly right hook and sliced the mans head completely off his shoulders. The vikings body slumped and fell to its knees as blood spurred from the gory stump atop it's shoulders before it lurched forward , blood rained down on her coating her midnight skin in the warm thick crimson liquid.

Another man rushed towards her but tara anticipated his move catching his sword in her she paid no attention as the blade bit into her skin as she pulled it easily from his grasp. Twirling it in delight Tara slammed it up to the hilt on the top of his head and forcefully dragged the sword down, completely splitting him in two , twin halves sprayed blood and leaked guts and internal organs everywhere the battalion of vikings had thinned out, as some had ticked tail and ran in fear.

Tara turned and roared at the rest of the men , The sheer force had the men shaking in their arm and caused some to even urinate ,"BOW TO YOUR PRINCESS!" Tara belted.

The man sank to their knees and Tara smiled a grisly bloody smile, hair ,flesh and intestines hanging from inside her mouth and around, Her front completely slick with blood of the fallen men.

King Borase walked over to his daughter clapping with glee his face the complete picture of pride, "Congratulations my daughter, You have completed your Rite of Passage Fellow Vikings Loyal subjects gaze upon your new chief! " he belted out Smiling broadly.

Tara cocked her head towards him still reeling from this new found power, looking down at her blood soaked hands her mind shaking off the crimson haze that had enveloped her, that's when she caught her reflection in a silver tray that lay haphazardly on the floor splattered with blood.

The beast that looked back at her was in no way the same as the women she was on the inside, her stomach churned as she saw the blood and guts hanging from her mouth and covering her body. The grotesque thing that looked back with its horrid yellow eyes glowing in the dimly lit room where not her own. But that off a pure animalistic beast, a beast she would now have to live with for the rest of her life.

Sound started to return to her , her body transforming as she slumped to the ground landing with a thud , she braced herself for the on coming pain but to her surprise it never came, She felt her bones shifting back into place and her sharp canines gently retracting back into her gums.

All of a sudden she felt weak , drained and exhausted, all of her newly obtained powers had left her. Tara's limbs felt heavy and her head pounded the slightest movement rattling her brain sending shock waves of pain from head to toe.

Retiring to her chambers Tara stumbled to her bed holding her head as It all flooded back to the forefront of her mind, it started as broken flashing images but all at once It came crashing back to her, She had killed all those men.

Men who has raised her, men that had fought by her dad's side during countless wars, These men were her family and she had slain them in cold blood. Tara lurched forward as vomit and bile rise in her throat, She dissolved into a fit of tears clutching at her hair and tearing at the roots. Tara was inconsolable , as she pulled Her hands away from her head she stared at them, rubbed at them tried desperately to wish them away for they was stained...stained with the blood of the innocent.

Tara was so wrapped up in guilt, turmoil, anger and sadness that failed to hear her father came in, as he stepped over the threshold his heart collapsed in his chest, his daughter was going through such pain, she wasn't meant to be a Berserker she wasn't made to kill but alas the deed was done and there will be no going back now.

Coming to his daughters aud he desperately tried to soothe her, "Ó faðir, hvað hef ég gert ... hvað hef ég gert?" She sobbed as her father drew her into his arms and whispered soothing words into her ear.

That was over nineteen years in the past, but Tara could recall it in vivid detail every sound, every ghastly smell, every scream. Everyday she wished and prayed that she could be lifted from this hellish curse, Yet here she is bound to walk the earth for all eternity.

King Borase frequently told her that she should thank All Mighty Odin for bestowing upon her the gift of immortality, Yet Tara detested this vile curse, she would never be picked up in the warm gently embrace of a Valkyrie and ascend to the gate of Valhalla. Something every Viking be they young or old craves, hopes for , lives for...

Blue azure grey eyes flashed open as Pamela came up from her day sleep forgetting where she was for a brief moment for it had been a long time since had awoken from her slumber with somebody lying beside her.

Tara jumped up on reflex, torn from her deep muse , once she had pushed her past to the deep dark corners of her mind she rushed over to the windows and opened them hastily, making sure that the sun had proceeded to set. If she was going to protect this woman then she may as well see that the job is done thoroughly.

"Good evening milady, I hope you slept well , a woman named Jessica is waiting outside the chamber doors with your evening meal." Tara said as she kept her back turned to give privacy to the Queen as she shuffled around the room.

"Thank you Berserker Does she bear clothing with her?"

"Yes indeed She does milady," Tara shuffled her feet, She had long since changed into black leather pants and a soft leather corset baring her strong muscular arms "I will leave you to change. I will be right outside the door milady."

"No, stay , I don't mind." Pamela said as she opened the door to a waiting Jessica.

"That wouldn't be appropriate milady " The Viking princess stammered as she rushed to the still open door.

"I command you to stay."

Tara turned to look at a glowering Queen as Jessica stripped her of her still bloody gown,She averted her gaze and opted to look at the pelts on the floor.

The Queen chuckled as the young Vikings messed with the hem of her corset, fidgeting in her leather bound boots. Upon hearing the vampire queen chuckle at how uncomfortable she was , Tara's inner beast roused to a defensive pose awoken from a slumber, "milady as much as I would love to stay here and stare at your pelts, I'm afraid I must go and check on my vikings they can be quite rowdy when they have not been fed "

Pamela raised one eyebrow in surprise, never had somebody opted to leave the room whilst she was in it especially whilst she was naked! "Please miss Thornton call me Pamela ", Tara bowed to the Queen respectfully before leaving the room.

Pamela wondered if she had said something to the The Viking princess that caused her to look so vulnerable and embarrassed. A pang of regret flashed through Pamela at forcing the Viking princess to stay.

As Tara left the room she reigned in her inner beast and made her way to check on her crew


	5. A Queens Remorse

The Queen watched her leave as Jessica continued to get her dressed. The corset sank into her flesh, but the bound feeling was something she was more than used to. She laced it up and slipped the skirt up and on her waist and laced with the ends of the corset lace.

She combed and braided the queens hair down her back and laced a black ribbon in her hair and placed it over her left shoulder. She placed the crown on her head and she got up and walked from the room. The maids scurried pasted Pamela as she eased down the stairs and into the grand hall and past the squires making good use of their holding skills of their lords.

Her senses were flooded with the smell of sea and winter and she turned to see Tara walking in. In tow were two young men each dressed in seamen garb. The Queen raised an eyebrow as they made their way over. The Viking princess bowed and the two behind her did the same.

"Milady, good evening to you. Please pardon my intrusion without for notice but these two young men are Vice and Wyatt. They are my squires if you will. I was hoping that they could join and shadow me for a day?"

The boys shifted and looked at the ground. The Queen smiled and said,

"Of course. Just let them be washed, fed, and clothed properly."

Tara bowed again and said," Thank you milady."

Tara spoke to the boys in her native language and they made their way down the long hall followed by a few maids who had been present. The queen and the Viking princess were left alone.

The Queen looked the Viking princess up and down. She was clad in black leather pants and deer pelt corset. Her feet were bound in white boots this time laced up neatly. The Queen could tell that she took pride in how she looked and present herself. They stayed like this for a brief moment before Tara spoke,

"Milady I would like to apologies for my rushed and uncalled for behavior earlier this evening. It was the utmost disrespect to you."

The queen looked over at the viking princess and the princess looked back, her brown orbs alight with emotions the queen could not quite decipher.

"Take a walk with me Berserker." Pamela chimed, never even accepting or denying the apology the midnight kisses warrior had offered.

Tara was a little fretful at the queen not answering her but she hid it well and started to walk after the queen. The grand doors where opened and they exited into the back gardens. The moon shined high in the sky. Flowers and vines grew along the pillars lining either side of the walkway. The gravel crunched in muffled whispers as they made their way deeper into the gardens. Eric had had this garden made for her when she was still a baby vampire. It had brought so many good and bad memories to her mind as they walked.

The memory that flashed in her mind was the day she finally told her parents what she really thought of them and their refusal to accept it

_Pamela Ravencroft with he sinful physique and stunning features always manage to get her into a heap of trouble, she was sought after by men and women alike but when she found somebody she liked they never seemed to last long. Having Royal parents didn't help her situations either_

_At the very ripe age of 18 years she was way past her do to have a husband. Her father King Victor always was badgering her about finding a proper suitor and insuring the blood line of the Ravencrofts._

_She was currently sitting at table adorned with candles and a vase with the seal of the kingdom with a dozen red roses. Across from her sat Lord Michael. He was a rather pudgy man with a pig nose. His face always was beat red like he had just ran a great distance._

_He was Lord of Wintershadow, and a very proper suitor for Pamela, says he father. He smelled like something rotten had died inside of a privy. His teeth were yellow and caked with permanent stains of a long ago source._

_This was here fifth meeting with possible suitors in the last three days. Her mother Queen Regent Margaret always told her before every meeting,_

_"Smile always,laugh at their jokes, make pleasant small talk. Don't ever talk about yourself, make everything about him. Be a lady always, back straight, legs crossed and hands visible at all times."_

_No matter how much she begged and pleaded not to have to go to met these older men who only wanted her for her title as heir to the throne. The pleas fell on deaf ears and her mother shooed her out the chambers into another detested round of fair maiden._

_His crusty lips were moving but Pamela had become an experts at looking like she gave two shits about what they were said,yet not really listening._

_Her mind was far away on the new chamber maid that her mom had gotten her. She was a looker alright. She had deep sea blue eyes, and hair as red as a sunset. She had soft ample curves that filled out her chamber maid uniform._

_Pamela had tried on numerous accounts to seduce that girl into her bed, yet her advanced made no matter. Pamela didn't give up that easy, she was determined to get this cute little chamber maid in her bed._

_It was never this hard to get a girl she wanted. Usually men and women fell to their knees, vying just for a glance from those stone blue-grey eyes._

_Pamela was drawn from her muse by the calling of her name._

_"Miss Pamela, are you listening to anything I say?" Lord Pudginess asked, baffled by the women's blunt stare and blatant disregard to his presence._

_"Would you like the the truth or the lie that my mother has told me to say?" Pamela drawled coldly._

_"The truth would be nice," he spat"Since you haven't given me the time of day since I arrived here."_

_"Well to put it bluntly, no I was not listening to you. I don't give a whores fart what you care about. You have bored me since you sat you wide rump down over three hours ago. You talk more than the gossiping whores of the village."_

_Pamela's eyes cut without remorse into his beady little eyes. The man sat up straight, well as best he could without knocking the table over with his large belly._

_"I will be sure that your father hears of this!" He yelled as he stood, knocking over the vase in his haste._

_"You do that. I could escort you to where he is, for I doth not believe you could make it past the kitchen without disturbing it."_

_The mans eyes went wide at her rude comment, but Pamela didn't care. She was feed up with being set up with everything with a semi working prick in their trousers. She laid her head on the table, giving no mind to the spilled water that pooled there._

_She heard the heavy, lumbering footfall of the man as he stormed out the hall, slamming the great oak doors behind him._

_Pamela exhaled and started to formulate a plot to get that gorgeous redhead to fall head over heels for her. To serenade her way under that dress, in the waning hours of the morning. To her her name fall from those plump red lips as she took her over and over again, until they both were spent._

_Her wondrous thoughts were interrupted as the doors flew open and her mother marched in, her arms crossed and her face flush._

_Pamela stood and looked over her mother indifferently. Her mother dawned a silk night gown that feathered out at the ankles. Her hair was down from it's usual high, and rather elaborate hairdo's. It cascaded down her back, black and and smooth as a raven's feathers._

_Her green eyes alight with fury her mother came to stop before her and stood before her daughter. Her mouth was creased in that motherly way, that warned to a severe tongue lashing._

_She felt the slap before she even saw the hand move from across her mothers chest. Pamela head was snapped back by the force and the quiet hall was split by the sharp sound of hand hitting face._

_Pamela drew in a sharp breath as she reached up gingerly to feel the now heated spot on her face. She could already feel the forming of swollen, tender flesh raising. She looked at her mother in utter shock, she had never been hit by anyone, let alone her own mother._

_"What have you done?" Her mother hissed._

_Pamela stood stock still her hand still upon her check. She stared into the unblinking eyes of her mother, at a lost for words._

_"Why do you continue to treat your father an I in such a horrid way? You treat the common folk, servants, and even the peasants better than you do us? Why is that?!"_

_Pamela didn't answer, she felt such a sudden fury at the her parents in that split second, at their utter ignorance of what she had been trying to tell them for so long._

_She half turned, ready to storm out like she had done with so many other quarrels with her mother or father._

_Her mother snatched her arm and clenched down in a vice grip. She could feel her blood being cut off and she knew she would have a bruise there after this._

_"Don't you walk away from me! You answer me this instant!" Her mother roared, yanking Pamela back to facing front._

_Pamela tore her arm away and stepped right in her mothers face. Her eyes a blaze with a dormant fury, like a snake that had been waiting for the right time to strike._

_"FINE!" Pamela screamed, her blood hot as is coursed through pale, green-blue veins,"I treat everybody else with kindness because I know that they won't judge me. They don't force me into things that I don't want to do. They don't lord over me, planning out my life and pushing towards a fate that I doth not want. They actually care for what I have to say, what I feel."_

_Pamela was breathing hard, laboring to get air to and from her lungs. She was seething, a rage ate at her insides until they felt like a pulverized mess._

_Her mother took a slight step back, her mouth hanging open like a dead fish. Her mouth moved trying to form words. She hand shot up up clutched the silken material over her heart._

_"W-W-What do you mean by these vile spewings?"_

_"I mean that they are all better parents that you or father ever were." Pamela eyes turned to slits, only slivers of blue-grey eyes showed._

_"All we ever wanted was what was best for you."_

_Pamela laughed coldly and snarled,_

_"No mother, you want what is best for you. Somebody to keep the money in the family and look goof for all your fake friends. And father just wants the son he never got!"_

_The doors slammed open and Pamela's father came blasting in. His face was a flush as a cherries skin._

_"Pamela, what is the meaning of this. Disrespecting the Lord of _Wintershadow like that!"_  
_

__"Father! What did I do wrong? I am sick of being pawned out like some common whore! I will not stand for it anymore!" Pamela yelled at her father._ _

__Her father was seething, his heart was racing and his hands clammed up as he looked down at his_ _ _daughter._

_"You do not know what you have done Pamela! You ruined the last decent suitor of wealthy up bring for you to possibly marry!" He bellowed._

_Pamela stood tall and looked him dead in his sky blue eyes so much like her own yet so different._

_" I don't care. I will never marry any of those vile men. I love women!"_

_She had let slip what she vowed she would never. That she fancied women over men._

_Both her mother and father stood in a stunned stupor for what seemed like forever, yet it was only a few moments._

_They both started to speak at once rushing over one another as they cursed her. Called her all sorts of vile names. Her father grabbed her up ruffly by the arm and turned and started to drag her towards the door. Her mother just stood there, refusing to look at her. Pamela called after her mother but she just turned away and didn't look back._

_Her father bellowed to the guards to get his horse ready. Pamela started to really panic as he drug her out to the courtyard and mounted the horse. The guard placed me on the horse and my father kicked the horse and they galloped off into the dense woods of the forest that surrounded the manor._

_"Father where are you taking me!?" Pamela shrieked._

_"Somewhere you can be cleansed from this horrid disease that has plagued you. Youwill thank you mother and I when you are all better." He said as he turned the horse south heading deeper into the dense wood._

_Pamlea didn't re ber much on how they came to a old, shabby cottage with a thatched hut._

_He dismounted his horse and took Pamela down. She was scared for desr life noe, fighting and banging his massive chest to no avil. The old door swung wide when he pushed it. He placed her down and went to close the door. She pulled at the latch with all her strength._

_"Father just wants what is best for his daughter. This will cure you of that vile thing inside of you."_

_"Father please don't do this to me. I promise I will marry any man you wish. Just don't leave me here!"_

_He slammed the door and locked it and walked back to his horse and mounted it. Pamela watched in horror as he made his way back the way they had come. She ran to the windows and tried them. All sealed shut and when she racked a old metal pan on one it didn't even crack._

_She ran around trying to look for a way out. The place was sealed hours of running around she slumped at the door and curled up and rocked but refused to cry._

_She cursed her father and mothers name. Cursed the gods for making her like women and men. Cursed the very air that she breathed._

_The dawn rose and she had yet to move from her spot on the hard dirt packed floor. Her stomach growled and she found herself wondering to the door and back. She was famished and filthy. All to soon the her head started to pulse and her lips became dry and cracked from lack of water. The shack held what heat bet down on it from the sun. The dress she was in didn't help either._

_After another long night of no food nor water she was on her last legs to stay awake. She cried out hoarse hoping that any passerby would hear her cries for help._

_Someone did hear her calls for help. A mysterious man with an even more mysterious secret that would change Pamela's life for the good and for the bad..._


	6. BloodBringer

Tara noticed that the Queen was far away in her own thoughts as they walked around the expanse of the garden. The amount of different plants made the garden come alive with life. She knew a few names for some of the flowers, noticing that most were blooming under the beams of moonlight that filtered in from the treetops. Their footsteps were in sync as they made a path around the large lake that sat at the heart of the garden.

Pamela's muse ended as a fawn jumped out of the brush just in front of them. The sudden movement startled the Queen, who had not been paying any attention. Her foot catching a root as she sprang back on instinct. The world pitched, her blue eyes suddenly staring up at the sky,but the hard earth didn't meet her back like she first expected, instead warm strong smooth arms caught her gracefully and righted her.

"I got you my Queen, tis just a fawn from the brush." Pamela could hear the mirth in the Berserker's voice.

The warm breath on her ear reminded her just how close she was to the warrior. Her body felt scorching hot all of a sudden, this close Pamela could smell the warm blood that flowed through the warriors veins. It was intoxicating, making the queens head feel like a thousand bee's were taking flight inside. Her fangs ached, making her whole mouth hurt. She needed to get away from this temptress before she sprang on her and gave into the primal urge to drink from her warrior.

Even a taste wouldn't be enough , Pamela knew she would not stop until she got her fill of her blood. The queen tried to move but the arms around her waist tightened. The Berserker was having a inner turmoil fight with her beast. It wanted to mate, to feast on the queens delicate porcelain skin, to lap at the sweet blood that would run from her as her beast took the queen. The smell of the queen this close had Tara's beast thrashing inside of her. A deep, low guttural growl started deep in the warriors chest and rumbled out through gritting teeth.

The grip she had on the queen tightened, making Pamela gasp softly as her body was fully now flush with her Berserkers front. Tara's eyes glowed with her beast as she nuzzled the queens neck like an animal, inhaling the scent, all but trying to devour the queen through scent alone. The queen again tried to lose herself from the warrior,but the iron grip she had on her was not budging.

Something hot and wet landed on the queens neck and slide down between the queens breast. Tara's mouth felt hot on the flush skin of Pamela's neck, her tongue marking a path of sweet fire to her ear. The warrior was salivating over the queen, but yet instead of feeling repulsion at this lewd act, the queen felt her core alight with need. Her thighs clamped together to quell the friction that had started to simmer there.

"Berserker... you seem to have quite a hold on me." Her voice was deep filled with her arousal.

Tara's ears perked up but her body shook with power as she fought down her beast, her gums ached as her fangs slide back into their rightful place. It took every ounce of will power to let go of the queen. Stepping back the warrior shoved her hands behind her back, the gnarled claws of her beast digging into the soft meaty parts of her palms. She didn't want her queen to see her in such a state of weakness. She stared at the ground willing the transformation to recede.

"My queen forgive me, I have yet again let my beast get the best of me. I hope I have not brought ill feeling to you with my less than professional actions."

The Queen took an unneeded breath, the tang of blood met her senses and her core ached again, she could smell the musk of her own arousal, it permeated the air around them. Tara's eyes shot up as her nose flared. Her body relaxed, almost feeling drunk from the smell of the queen. Her pride was stroked and her beast roared in excitement.

"You doth not have to give me another word of apology, it is clear that both of us are to blame, neither of us could keep it together in that moment."

Tara gave a nod, still trying to reign in her beast, the smell of the queen wasn't helping with this fight. Pamela could see the fight going on her warrior, a surge of power rushed though her as she stepped closer to her warrior and reached behind her and took her shaking hands in her own. The smell of blood was stronger now as she lifted her hands to inspect them.

Tara flinched as the queen forced her hands open gently to look at the horrible gashes her claws has made from her forming fist. The queen bent slowly raising the warriors left hand first. Tara watched, her body frozen in place, complete at the mercy of the other women. Pamela parted her lush lips and her tongue darted on and slowly licked each of the wounds. Her stormy blue eyes locked with Tara's deep brown ones.

The warriors mouth fell open, and her pulse quickened. A sweet serenade to the vampire queens ears. The taste of the warriors blood was spicy like a nice aged ale, yet it held sweet notes of jasmine. Pamela had never tasted anything so delicious in all of her years on this earth.

The very intimate display had the warriors stomach doing jumps and dips. Pamela switched to the other hand, giving it the same doting attention as the other hand. Tara was so caught up in watching the queen she had failed to notice that the wounds has healed under her ministrations.

Pamela had tear herself from the warrior and stepped back and fixed invisible wrinkles in her dress.

Tara was having a hard time making any words form as she stared at her hands. She quickly set her face and looked at the queen. The queens eyes were glowing red in the darkness, having lost all the blue that had been a few moments earlier.

"Thank you my queen." Tara's voice was foreign to her own ears, filled with the rasp of her beast. Pamela raised a lone eyebrow and smiled, flashing fang,

"Tara, it seems we are not alone here anymore. When will you let me see that magnificent beast that is your Berserker form?"

Tara was taken aback by look in the queens eyes but the question made her falter before she thought about her next words very carefully,

"My queen, my Berserker form is something I can not control once I turn. It is like I am forced into myself, only able to see what is happening but having no control of what I do. My beast wants you like the very air I breath. I would never forgive myself if it did something to you."

The vampire queen placed a delicate hand on her chest and started to undo the lace that held her dress in order. Tara went to stop her but the look the queen gave her made her pause.

"Tara... my noble warrior, you wound me by these words. I am a women of many talents, and handling beast is one of them. I want to meet your beast. Since you are unwilling to let it go on your own accord, I just have to make you."

The Berserker backed up and turned her back to the queen, not out of any ill feelings towards the queen, Tara just couldn't trust herself if she saw the queen disrobed.

Pamela soldiered on and unlaced the dress and let it fall to the moss covered ground. She stepped out of the pile of cloth and the chilled air ran along her bare skin.

"My warrior, turn and look upon your queen." Her voice was demanding but soft. Leaving no room for disobedience.

"Pamela, vinsamlegast ekki láta mig gera þetta. Ég veit ekki hvað mun gerast." (Pamela, please don't make me do this. I dont know what will happen.) Tara's voice was pleading but the queen was having none of it.

The smell of honey and vanilla filled Tara's senses, even though the queen had made no sound when she moved Tara could feel her presence a hairs width away from her.

Soft ample breasts pressed against the hard plain of the warriors back. The peaks stiff from the cold and the queens arousal. Tara closed her eyes and tried to focus on not breathing in the scent of the queen. She failed horribly.

Pamela wrapped her arms around the girth of the warriors ample hips and ran teasing fingers up her torso, mapping each dip and and arch of the toned muscle that made up the warriors stomach. Tara's body shook so hard Pamela could feel the tension coming off the Berserker in waves.

"Tara... look upon me."

With strength that surprised the Berserker, her top was ripped from her body landing in tatters around her. The sting of nails scoring her now bared back made a rumbling growl burst forth from dusk kissed pain not only sparking anger but lust from the warrior.

Pamela ground her naked body against her warrior, clawing at any skin she could reach. She nipped at the warriors ear, laving at it with her tongue.

"Submit." She husked in her ear, groping a generous mound of flesh on her warriors chest with a greedy hand.

The dam broke with the force of a raging sea during a storm. Tara whipped around in less than a blink of an eye and shoved the queen against the nearest tree, the rough bark digging into the soft skin on the queens back.

Tara had lost all control, now all she saw was a mate to be taken and marked by her beast. She snarled, saliva spraying from her mouth as her tongue lolled out her mouth, it had grown in length as the transformation has started.

Pamela looked on her eyes burning with desire and a silent challenge. A midnight kissed hand came up and clamped around the thin, delicate neck of the queen and lifted her with ease. Her fangs burst forth and grew out of her mouth and she gnashed them at the queen.

"Come now Tara I know you can do better than that. Im not a fragile maiden Berserker." Pamela taunted as she yanked Tara by her hair pulling her dangerously close to her dead pulse point.

Tara howled at the sky ripping her head away and clawed at the vampire queens chest, reveling in the blood that welled from the anger scars. Pamela gasped as the pain set in, setting her primal urges soaring. Tara dipped her head and lapped at the blood with growing hunger. The rough texture of the Berserkers tongue as she laved at the blood catching the queens nipple in her mouth and sucked. The rough treatment brought a pained moan from the queens nails dug for purchase in the powerful shoulders of her berserker.

Tara forced her thigh between the queens legs and the soft leather caught her sex in just the right place to make Pamela's hips jut forwards to get more friction. The warriors hand left the queens neck only to yank her hands above her head, slamming them into the tree with enough force to shake the whole tree.

With one hand deadlocking the queens hands she was helpless against the other hand that raked lines of fire down one of her thighs, the scent of both their blood driving them both wild. Tara needed more, and the queen happily gave it.

The moon above shimmered off the puddles of blood that were forming at their feet, soaking into the leaves and moss. Tara's head was full of her beast as she just sat in the back watching what was unfolding before her. She had no control, the blood lust had taken over her, she was only glad that her queen was not fighting, but actually challenging her. She had never met anyone who had first had been crazy enough to beg for her beast,but someone who had their own beast to match hers blood for blood.

Pamela was panting like a bitch in heat as she thrust against the warriors thigh,

"More... give me more!"

Tara grunted, her hand letting go of the queens hands long enough to toss her to the ground and mount her from behind, shoving the queens face into the tattered reminds of shirt. Forcing the queens legs open Tara smacked the lush generous ass of the queen in quick succession, making sure her claws left behind deep marks along with her hand print.

Pamela's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she pushed her ass back into the greedy hands.

"Be still." The Berserker husked dangerously, her voice full of her beast.

Pamela stilled instantly, loving the way she was being commanded now.

Once Tara felt her go still she reached up and wrapped the queens long hair around her hand and arm and yanked violently. The queens head was yanked back baring her neck to greedy lips that bit and sucked at the skin they found there.

The queen could feel the wickedly sharp sets of canines tear into her neck and hold her in a vice like grip. She screamed from the pain as her body was washed in a burning fire from the inside, starting where the warrior had bit her. But just as soon as it started a surge of power filled her as wave after ecstasy. Tara could feel it to, her body went ridged as the pleasure raked her body, making her see a fandango of stars behind her eyelids.

A few long moments later Tara eased her fangs from the queen and licked her lips, rearing up she flipped the queen like a sack of potatoes on her back. Pamela reached up to touch the leaking wound dipped her fingers in it and drew them to her lips sucking each finger in turn. Tara watched on a wicked smile on her face,

"Queen, you really are enjoying this. You're so naughty you know that? I think you need to be punished."

Two long ivory legs wrapped around the Berserker's waist and pulled her down back on top of her. Her hands snaked between them making quick work of shredding what little was left of the pants, that had burst at the seams from her half transformation.

Tara unhooked her legs and helped with the rest of the material before spread the queens legs, eyeing with hungry eyes the queens sex, crowned with fine blonde hair, she was dripping. Her essence clung to her in thick ropes. Tara raised an eyebrow as the queen laid there as regal as every, not a sign of shame anywhere as she lay bare and exposed before her warrior. Pamela reached down and spread herself letting loose a sigh as she felt just how wet she was.

Tara growled at the vulgar display bending down she nuzzled the queens sex licking her lips as the queens essence clung to them.

"You smell so good my queen." Tara purred as she used the the pads of her fingers, careful not to touch her with her claws. The sounds her fingers made as she rubbed the queen was music to her ears.

Pamela's moans spurred the Berserker on as a hot and hungry mouth replaced her fingers. The queens taste budded on Tars's tongue and pained moan left her as she delved deeper, her long tongue searching and eager to find more. Pamela moaned her warriors name as her legs spread wider and her back arched. Tara's eyes glowed yellow as her beast sated it hunger for their queen.

Long laps of her tongue followed by short burst around her clit in different patterns had Pamela going wild, her hand tore into the moss under them tearing deep groove as she tried to find purchase on anything. Tara brought her arms under the queens legs and pressed one hand on her lower stomach as her other grabbed the queens hand. The queens slick lined Tara's mouth and nose as she dove deeper, her tongue going faster and faster drinking every drop that leaked from her queen.

Pamela's felt the pressure in her stomach as she came closer and closer to her orgasm, her legs locked around Tara's head as she hips positioned faster than the eye could see. Tara kept up without a problem. She doubled her efforts, getting off on the moans and screams of the queen as she fell over the edge. The torrent of cum that followed Tara lapped up hungrily every drop before she kissed up her body to her lips.

Pamela could not feel her legs as the shook and trembled as she kissed her warrior, loving the taste of herself and the Berserker. Tara pulled away and caressed the side of the queens face before kissing her nose. Her body shuddered as she shifted back and her eyes turned their normal dark brown again. The familiar exhaustion hit the warrior like a ton of bricks and her limbs shook with effort but she forced herself up and picked up the queen bridal style.

"You know, that was not my full form, but I hope I at least sated your curiosity... for now." Tara voice was quiet as she walked them back towards the castle. Coming up to the side where she knew the queens room and balcony she held the queen tighter before she jumped the several stories up to the room and landed on the railing, crouching to let the queen down first before she followed.

Pamela was still glowing and her head was full of not so nice thoughts of what she wanted to do the warrior as a thank you. She decided to just pull the other to her and kissed her softly, her neck thrummed softly from where Tara had bitten her, like a swarm of bees. Tara wrapped her arms around the queen and purred softly,

"I hope being with a Nordic Viking Berserker Princess was all you thought it would be. You know you're legs are still shaking."

Pamela felt the bubble of laughter rise as she slapped her warriors arm, but there was no force behind it.

"Don't get to cocky young one, this Vampire Queen has some tricks up her sleeve you have to see." She husked as she lead them towards her room, closing the large double doors behind them.

Tara went to lounge on the bed, looking like a very satisfied cat as she lay down. From this angle Pamela could see the large tattoo that took up most of the warriors back. Large roses danced between a thorny bush, two curved swords that looked oddly like the ones the warrior used were woven in between the rose bush and just above her buttock small olive branches. The detail of the tattoo amazing.

"Every Viking gets a tattoo when they come of age and win their first battle. Its a Rite of Passage." Tara informed her as she felt the gaze on her back.

"It's beautiful."

Tara rolled over, her breast swaying tantalizing for the queen. Pamela shook her head and came to lay next to her and wrapped the covers around them both. The Berserker's warmth came off of her in droves as she turned to face the queen her dark thick tresses falling in her face as she stared at the Queen. Her eyes moving to her neck and smiled widely as she saw where her teeth had entered the queen had healed of course, but in its place was a small symbol that looked like a birthmark. A small line topped with three small prongs, overlaid was a full diamond, connecting to another diamond that stopped just short of completing s second diamond. The mark of a Berserker.

Pamela raised her hand and placed it on her neck where she saw Tara looking and felt the warm buzzing right under her skin,

"I guess your beast was successful in marking me it seems."

Tara nodded and pulled the queen closer nudging her hand out of the way gently to kiss her mark, which in turn made sparks fly between them,

"It worked because you accepted me, all of me,that's the only way my mark would have been made on you. The Gods really made my mate the Vampire Queen of Blood Manor. I must say the stories I have heard of you are very far off from what I have seen so far."

Pamela nuzzled into the warrior and played with the end of a piece of the others hair,

"What have you heard then?"

The deep rumble of laughter that followed soothed the queen,

" Well for one, you have never lost a battle in all of your years as queen, no one dares to defy your rule as queen, a nice habit of bathing in the blood of virgins, keeping prisoners of war as your slaves, a fond hate of humans and werewolves alike, and a torture chamber that would rival the Great Citadel of Lem. Among other things."

Pamela could not help but laugh,

"Aye, all of these things are true, but there is so much more to me, I am a cold queen with little time to deal with anything that annoys me, and things that annoy me either become my dinner or another body in the ditches."

"I don't believe that for a second, you have a tender side to you that you hide, but I am just as stubborn as I am persistent. Even if you have to change faces when you are around only me I want to see the other side of you that you keep from all your servants and army."

Pamela looked up at her warrior and Tara bore into her gaze with a stubborn tick on her jaw. Sighing she laid her head back on the naked breast that was serving as a pillow,

"Fine, Berserker I will try, but don't expect a sudden change of heart overnight."

"That's a start, now my queen rest your eyes, daybreak is almost upon us."

Pamela could already feel the pull of Sleep as she curled up deeper into her warrior and kissed right under her chin softly as she yawned,

"Tomorrow night I expect for your face to be the first thing I see when I wake."

Tara chuckled and pulled her queen deeper into her arms and kissed her forehead and whispered,

"Of course my queen, sweet dreams."


	7. Swords and Fang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been brought to you by two full days with no sleep pulling a double shift at work both days and one energy drink later here is this shit. Just utter fall out the ass shit man, please forgive me my brain is mush. 
> 
> Snipeeasy yall

Tara had left the Queens chambers, shortly before sunset. A short, cold bath, scrubbing every inch and washing her hair. The warriors dawned a tawny colored long shirt, the stone buttons a deep onyx black. Deerskined trousers with bear fur lined boots. 

 

The warriors weapons belt made no sound as she walked down the flights of stairs to the main court, servants ran around rushing various crates of weapons and armor. 

 

Jason must have already been taking care of making a small home base inside the manor. The formalities the Berserker had not bothered the Queen with, for various reasons of the night before. But the warrior didnt think the queen would mind, but made a mental note to speak to her about it when she woke. 

 

A familiar ploom of reddish hair signaled one of her squires Wyatt. He was busy toting two armfuls of scrolls under his arms. The young lad was all about the writing and studies, a true scholarly type, a level headed kid. 

 

But his father was a good friend of my dads and Tara had promised to take him under her tutelage, and for a last few moons he has grown not only in strength and craftsmanship, but a heady knowledge of vast places out of our homeland. And one would never think this shy boy would go hand in hand with a dragon. It had been over four thousand years since a Viking had been blessed by the Gods to wield the power of a dragon. A very quick learner he was by far easier to teach than the warriors  other hot headed squire, speaking of him, where was the little runt. 

 

"Vice!" Tara boomed 

 

A shuffle to her left drew brown eyes towards the source, white hair peaked out from the bosom of a chambermaid, her face flush.

 

"Get over here right now, you bastard fuck, there is no time for that such folly. Now instead of easy work, you go down to the ship and tow in all of the sinkers and ropes, and bring in all of the sails. And if one sail is not properly in order I'll have a lash to your back for good measure!" 

 

Vice shoved past the now very embarrassed chambermaid  grumbling in his native tongue. As he made his way past the warrior she smacked him in the back of the head hard enough to make him stumble, 

 

"Get a move on, the night is not going to wait for you, and I'm sure as hell not going to." 

 

His footsteps receded faster down the hall and turned back to follow Wyatt taking a handful of the scrolls of him,

 

"Why did the Gods curse me with such different squires? Do the love to see me tortured this way?" 

 

Wyatt gave a chuckle and just shook his head,

 

"Are we training today?"

 

"Aye we are after we finish up here go and dawn your training garb, and your sword. No holding back today, be prepared for me." 

 

Wyatt nodded and after we placed the scrolls on the long wooden table next to the rest of the equipment we went our separate ways. 

 

Headed to the kitchen and grabbed a goblet of ale and a loaf of bread, and dried meats hanging from the racks off to the side. The grand ovens were piping hot filling the air with the scent of cooking yeast and rye. 

 

Guzzling down the ale and wolfing the food down hungrily she headed back up to the queens chambers. The moon had just started to rise over the hazy clouds that had clung around all day and opened the drapes to the windows quickly and quietly. 

 

The Queen looked like Freyja herlsef, her beauty far surpassing the Goddess. She looked so fierce even in this vulnerable state. Her hair laid out around her head like a halo, flaxen and almost glowing under the pale moonlight, drinking in the rays. Her chest was unmoving but Tara could see the flint of her eyes under the closed lids. 

 

The warrior came and bent down and ran her tongue slowly along her mark on the queens neck. The queen shuddered as her body responded on it's own, seeking the warmth of the body next to her. Her eyes opened, the storm hidden in the blue expanse twinkled with happiness as her warrior leaned over her,

 

"Good eves my queen. How did you rest?" 

 

Tara sat back on the bed and watched as the queen sat up, the furs slipping from her exposing her lovely breast to the warriors eyes. Flashes of last night danced in the warriors head, a slight smile crept on her face. 

 

The queen raised an eyebrow and flashed her fangs, 

 

"I slept like the dead, thanks to my Berserker."

 

Tara gave a hearty laugh and pounced playfully on the queen, disturbing the mass of pillows under them. She balanced her weight on her arms as she loomed over the queen.

 

"Mm, that's good to hear. You must be famished, would you like me to fetch the redhead to find you a meal?"

 

The queen thought about it and vile rose in her throat at the thought of someone else blood, except her warriors.

 

"Nay, it seems a small side effect of your mark, the very thought of anyone elses blood going in my mouth is repulsive."

 

A wave of possessiveness washed over Tara as her beast growled in agreement. The thought of her lips on anyone else felt wrong, she was theirs and theirs alone.

 

Pamela saw the look pass over her warriors face and she smiled,

 

"It seems both you and your beast like that."

 

"Indeed." Tara purred as she nipped her mark making the queens body buck under her.

 

"Drink my queen." 

 

Tara angled her neck giving room for the queen to have a comfortable place to feed. The queens fangs distended softly and she kissed the pulse point, it throbbed strongly, calling to her like a siren.

 

Tara shivered as she nuzzled the queens neck her fangs sliding free as she nipped the mark teasing the skin. 

 

Pamela moaned as sparks flew down her body every time the warriors lips and fangs touched her mark. Kissing her neck one last time the queen sank her fangs into her warriors neck. 

 

Tara moaned as the slight pain turned into pure pleasure as she felt the queen drinking from her. Pamela groaned as her sweet blood flowed down her throat spicy and delicious. 

 

They stayed like this clinging to each other until Pamela took her fill and pulled away reluctant, kissing the puncture wounds that had already started to heal but two small marks stayed.

 

Tara felt like she would take on a thousand warriors right now, she needed to train she was restless all of a sudden needing to exert some energy. 

 

She pulled the queen in for a kiss loving the taste of blood on her lips,

 

"Get ready my queen and meet me out back, I will be training with my squires, and would much appreciate your presence."

 

Pamela groaned as her warrior pulled from her and stood up, she drew out a lazy hand capturing Tara by the hand pulling her back, 

 

"I expect to see nothing short of magnificence from you." 

 

Tara purred and kissed her temple as she flexed her arms ,

 

"With you there I'll make sure to show out a bit, how true Viking warriors fight." 

 

Pamela felt her core clench sinfully as she thought back to last night, the raw power the other women commanded, even it was just a small glimpse. 

 

Tara left the queen to get dressed as she headed to the back of the manor after dropping by to her room to pick up the rest of her weapons, a large strong predator hunting bow and a large staff she only used to train her squries.

 

A large training field littered with hundred of footprints from many soldiers who had trained there. The air was heavy with the smell of iron, sweat and blood.

 

It felt like home and Tara loved it. Walking over to where her squires stood, in full armor for training. 

 

Hardened leather chest plates and flexible yet sturdy pants, thier helmets cuffed in an arm. Vice looked annoyed as always and Wyatt was watching a few vampires tussle in the corner, his eyes calculating, for sure taking notes of form and technique. 

 

"Vice, since you look ready to spit venom why dont you come up first." 

 

Tara's cracked her knuckles before she   pulled the staff from the pile of weapons and twirled it with expert grace. Her nose picked up the smell of honey and vanilla, turning slightly Tara met the queens gaze as she stood off to the side commanding the attention of all her commanders. Dressed in all black she dawned leather pants and a tight corset with chainmail woven between. Elven steele by the look of the complex design. 

 

Two thin swords lay laced around her waist, sheathed in soft calves leather. The pummels encrusted with blood red rubies and olive leaves. Truly weapons as deadly as they were beautiful. 

 

 Nodded towards her giving her a small knowing smile before turning and faced Vice. He had pulled his blade, choosing a classic double edged sword, he gave it a few test swipes edging closer to me.

 

"No shield Vice? You really are thick headed. It will be your downfall lad." 

 

Vice just rolled his eyes and waggled his finger at the warrior. She chuckled but swung the staff quick as lightning striking him dead center in the chest.Tara could hear the air leaving his lungs as he doubled over.

 

Advancing and kicking his legs out from under him he fell hard on his back,

 

"Reason one why a shield is a good idea. You could have blocked that strike with ease, countering my next move as well with a well placed deflect you could have jabbed at my exposed side. Now on your feet." 

 

His face went red in anger as he fumbled up and charged at me sword raised high over his head. Bringing  up the staff holding both ends blocking the blow, his arms jolting from the force. Shoving back using the staff sending him flying.

 

He landed on his feet, circling me now, kepeping him in her sights as he came charging at me again, this time he did short jabs followed by arching sweeps with the sword. Tara bent back as the sword barely missed her neck. 

 

Smiling wide, this was the Vice Tara knew, a savage when it came to battle, he used his anger to fuel his movements. 

 

"There we go, you already know spearman are easily disarmed from close combat, no time to swing a large spear when a sword is at your throat. Forcing them to either fight on the defense or their heads roll."

 

The Berserker could hear a mirthy chuckle and a quick scan showed the queen watching the fight with a smile on her face. Turning back to face Vice she swiped low and the staff swung low catching Vice in the knees, knocking him down 

 

"From far away I have the advantage of range, to attack from a safe distance,  yet still inflict damage."

 

Vice got up, dust and sweat clung to his forehead as be shoved his hair out his eyes. Tossing the staff down and raised  her hands, bouncing on her toes,

 

"Now come at me with all you have. Watch for this mistakes you make, and watch me for how I counter each mistake. Wyatt you too, take notes of this, your fighting style relies on these same principles since you like short hand to hand combat with daggers." 

 

Wyatt nodded, Tara could already see him planning a strategy for when it was his time to spare with me. 

 

A hiss of steel close to the warrior left ear which made her ducking,  a strong fist connecting with Vices ribs. He wheezed grabbing his side. The Berserker could see the fire in his eyes as he came at her again this time fending left but at the last second crossing right, catching her shoulder. The sword cut through like a hot knife through lard. The smell of blood met her sense and anger flared from the sudden pain but she smile wickedly, 

 

"Good, making the opposite move of what you first display. It seems last week lessons finally rubbed off on you."

 

 Darting back as another swing came my way, his eyes has taken on the familiar trace like state every viking knew in the heat of battle. Tara's eyes turned yellow as she lapped at the wound, the blood coated her tongue as the fangs extended.

 

"Aye, now you have brought out the beast."  

 

Tara lunged tackling the lad to the ground snatching the sword away with her teeth, snapping the blade in half before roaring at him. His eyes turned frightened for a second before a large fist caught me in the jaw. The Berserkers head didnt move but she could feel the slight pain he had caused. 

 

Tara jumped off him, back flipping landing on all fours her claws dug into the soft sand,

 

"Vice, I know you can hit harder than that. I told Wyatt to give his all today. The queen is looking, be a a viking! Give me that battle rage and attack!" 

 

Vice roared as he charged at the warrior, his features morphing as he cantered at me falling to all fours his mouth extended. Fur spouted from his skin, catlike green eyes replacing his normal brown eyes. Tara's beast answered the call roaring bloody murder launching herself at  Vice, who at full transformation stood almost three full grown men tall.

 

Both his parents were werepanthers, having found refuge in the tribe when Vice was just a babe.

 

Tara felt her spin crack as the bones started to protrude from her back. The clothes ripped from her as she grew, he may have been big for a werepanther but he stood well under a full grown Berskerkers height. 

 

They met in the middle in a flash of teeth and claws. Hungry jaws came to rip into the warriors arm as she clawed at his chest. Both roared and ripped from each other. 

 

The pain of the bite only served to fuel the Berserkers rage as she leap back into the fray catching the lad by his neck and jumped over him and brought him down by the neck, he scratched and hissed at the warrior as she dug his face into the sand,

 

"Do you yield Vice?" Tara's voice was deep and guttural. 

 

Vice snarled but tapped a clawed paw on the sand, Tara instantly let go and turned her head to the night sky announcing her victory with a long battle roar. 

 

Pamela had never seen such beauty before, even in this form the Berserker never lost her grace or form. It was truly a sight to behold, a Viking princess in full Berserker form. 

 

"Wyatt, shift and come." Tara boomed as she lurked around on all fours stopping before the Queen. 

 

Sitting on her haunches she nuzzled the queens midriff whining softly as she inhaled her scent. The queen smelled of Tara now and pride bloomed the the Berserkers chest. 

 

Pamela even with the Berserker on her back legs she towered over the queen, the warriors body shook with raw power that radiated of her in waves. 

 

"So this is your full form, my berserker. Your next opponent will be me, prepare yourself." 

 

She raked a delicate claw down the side of the berserkers face. A deep rumble came from the warrior as her tongue came out and licked the blood away with hungry swipes.

 

"I look forward to it, I'd love to have you under me anytime, anywhere." The Berserker grunted, her voice full of desire. 

 

A sting in the warriors right thigh had her whipping around. Wyatt stood not to far away another arrow knocked back. His skin had turned to stone and his head had turned into that of a dragon. Wyatt was a rare gem in the viking world, some say he was blessed by the Gods to wield the power of a dragon. 

 

This was what made Tara take him under her wing as welll,he needed someone who could handle him and train him to use these gifts in battle even if he wanted to be a man of the books. 

 

Large black leathery wings fitted his back, spanning the length of most of the training pit. Fire leaked from his jaws as he let another arrow loose. Tara caught this one an inch from her eye. Snapping it she smiled 

 

"Someones been practicing the bow lately."

 

She tore the another arrow her leg and strode into middle of the arena, crouching low Tara dodged and weaved the arrows that were coming at faster than a normal eye could see. 

 

As she made her way closer her mouth foamed. Wyatt spread his wings and in a mighty downward thrust he shot into the sky out of reach of the clawed hand that was reaching for him.

 

"Wyatt use your fire, training it as best you can in a single powerful pyr." Tar instructed as she started out in a dead sprint towards where Wyatt flew high above the arena. 

 

Wyatt opened his maw and a torrent of blue flame burst forth in a somewhat concentrated beam, Tara dodged at the last second twisting her body she spun and landed on all fours and continued her sprint,

 

"Again! The enemy is getting closer. You are losing your advantage fast." 

 

The sand was starting to boil from the heat turning into glass as he let loose a other torrent. Tara ran right through it bursting through the flames like a Phoenix, the flames did nothing to the hardened skin of the Berserker as she launched herself into the air right into the young lad, thier bodies collided mid air, Tara yanked on his left arm, making him loose balance, his wings collapsing and they both falling back the surface at an alarming rate. 

 

At the last second Tara let go Wyatt and landed on her feet, the earth trembled as her bulk made a large crater. Sand and other dirt rained down on her and those unfortunate enough to standing too close.

 

Her eyes glowing from under her hair as she clocked her head,

 

"Wyatt, daggers and a bind please ." 

 

Wyatt nodded, folding his wings he went to his weapons and pulled two silver coated daggers from his knapsack and a thick leather bind and walked over to me.The warrior hshifted into halfling form, feeling her spine shift and pop back into its rightful place. 

 

Taking the bind from him Tara placed it over her eyes, making sure it was tied tightly. The dark enveloped the bersekers senses, heightening her others. The heartbeat of her squire, the soft rustling of the leaves of the tree, the soft murmurs of the queens commanders. 

 

The warrior could smell her mate, turning slightly following the smell the warrior bowed to her queen, a sly smile on her face full of her fangs, knowing very well that even though she couldn't see the queen, Tara had bowed directly at her. 

 

An airy chuckle from the queen confirmed it. 

 

Turning back around Tara placed her hands behind her back and nodded, 

 

"Let's begin." 

 

Tara dipped forward as a swoosh of air passed over her head. Wyatt had gone for a direct attack to the warriors neck. She planted one foot forward, ramming her head into his midsection. 

 

Wyatt grunted, driving his elbow into the warriors back. Using the force of the blow she didnt dodge it, landing on one knee she struck out with her other and felt it connect right under his knee, making him buckle. She felt his weight fall on her shoulders, thrusting upwards the warrior flipped the lad, hearing the heady thud as he landed. 

 

Tara turned, using her ears she followed the rustle of Wyatt's armor as he got to his feet, clasping her hands together she circled the boy,

 

"Dagger users have to master the art of moving without sound. This goes not only for footfall, but also when you attack. Keeping downwind of the enemy, especially if they are not human, they will smell you." 

 

Even though the warrior couldn't see the lad she heard him shift just to the right of her, taking his scent with him as the wind blew towards her alone now. She tensed as Wyatt launched a melee of blows with his daggers. He was coming at her so fast she switched to playing the defense, ducking and dodging the blows. He pushed her around the whole arena, his breathing getting labored. 

 

A whistle of the dagger graced the warriors ear as Wyatt launched in an over the head attack. She ground her heels in the ground and shouldered herself into Wyatt, knocking him off blance from where he was going to land. Following through she straddled the lad, her teeth going for his neck she stopped a hairs width from biting him, the pinch of a blade as it slide between her ribs. 

 

Check power move for power move. Wyatt had gotten the upper hand going to finish off the enemy. Tara groaned as the pain set in. She rolled off her squire and landed next to him. She held up a fist and felt Wyatt tapped it with his own

 

Tara sat up, pulling the bind off her eyes blinking a few times. She reached up to her side,feeling the warm patch of blood as is bloomed. The cut was of course not deep and it had already started to heal. Getting to her feet she clasped Wyatts forearm hoisting him up after her and locked his head under her arm, rubbing her knuckles into his head,

 

"Good going Wyatt. Now go have some water and sit with Vice." 

 

Wyatts face lit up at the praise as he went and did as the warrior had said.

 

Turning to the queen Tara bowed before walking over to her weapons and pulled her twin blades from the sheaths. The onyx color infused with deep amber tint  from dragons glass glinted under the moonlight. 

 

The blades curved, wickedly sharp. Twirling them feeling the familiar weight. Pointing one at the Queen, Tara gave her a beaming smile.

 

Pamela walked into the arena her hair flowing in the wind,

 

"Don't hold back, I won't." She purred as she slide her blades free from the sheaths and bent low. Her bosom looked quite nice from this angle, Tara got caught up just staring she didnt see the queen dart towards her seeming to materialize out of thin air in front of her.

 

Tara raised her arms above her head as the queen arched one deadly blade towards her. The sting of steel against the warriors blades as the queens blade cut crashed into hers 

 

Tara landed a heady blow with her leg to the queens torso knocking her back. Tara was on her in an instant pinning her with the full brunt of her body. 

 

She snarled as the queen jabbed both swords into her shoulder blades and used the leverage to pull herself out from under her warrior as Tara reared up roaring. 

 

The burn of the swords sent the berserker into a trance as she snatched them from her shoulders, not caring that pieces of her skin came with them. 

 

Snatching the queen by her hair the berserker tossed her into a tree, snapping it in half, a few of Tara's mens jumping out of the way yet they cheered.

 

Pamela rose, shaking leaves from her hair 

 

"Tara, you seem to have taken my swords. May I have them back?"

 

 

"Maybe if you submit to me I'll think about it." 

 

Tara forced herself to shift, her body slowly shrinking back down to her normal height, she was now naked,  covered in blood and dirt. 

 

She tossed the blades at the queen, Pamela caught them with ease as she darted toward materializing behind the warrior.

 

The queens eyes scanned the warriors body with rising interest. She let her fangs come out to play as she circled Tara. 

 

Tara dipped low and swung her swords catching the queen across mid section. The armor the other wore the only thing that saved the queens insides from spilling out. She was knocked back from the blow. Flipping and landed in a low crouch Pamela raised a brow

 

"Well someone is mad. Berserker is your pride wounded?" 

 

"A viking has no need for pride when one knows everything is beneath her." 

 

Pamela was taken aback by the cocky snip in the warriors tone, but laughed inspite of herself. Tara launched herself at the queen, using her feet she collided with the queen sending them both barreling into the trees. 

 

Tara wrapped her arms around the queen, turning thier bodies so she took much of the brunt of the fall. Landing on her back she looked up at the queen. Who's eyes were wide with excitement. 

 

"Well it seems you're beneath me berserker." 

 

Tara let her swords fall to the side of them and laughed as she sat up slightly, 

 

"The one place I will never mind being my queen." 

 

Tara got up, wrapping the Queens legs around her waist as she ben to  pick up thier weapons before making thier way back to the arena. Placing the queen down gently the warrior walked over to one of her men, tossing her swords  to him and giving the queen back her own blades, making sure to clean off her own blood from each. 

 

"Tonight we feast in honor of the queen." 

 

Tara's men pounded thier feet, roaring loudly,some even banged thier weapons and shields. Tara fed from thier energy rounding on the queen the warrior streaked to her picking her up and tossing her over her shoulder. 

 

"Come my queen, you have some wounds to lick." 

 

Tara marched past the queens commander's a few of them gave the warrior spiteful looks as she walked past. 

 

Pamela, from her current state could only see the naked midnight kissed backside of her warrior, which had all sorts of thoughts going through her head as she was carried up to the warriors chambers before being gently deposited atop the animal pelts that covered the bed.

 

The queen laid out on the bed and stretched leisurely,

 

"I'd say I won that fight." 

 

Tara laughed and came to sit next to her, a warm rag in her hand as she cleaned the dirt and blood off her face and hands, before tossing it down,

 

"I'd say you did as well, you drew first blood, but like I said outside, someone has to lick the wounds." 

 

Tara laid back cupping her arms behind her head giving the queen a pointed look.

 

Pamela straddled her warrior and ran her hands along the plains of the Berserkers torso, giving great care to cup both lush mounds, kneading gently as the queen thought, 

 

"This is true, nay there is no wound to be licked. They all have seemed to heal."  Her voice was filled with sarcasm

 

It wasn't missed on the warrior, Tara liked the banter she shared with the queen,

 

"Oh really? Tis troubling indeed."

 

Tara raised her hand and ran a nail along her right breast, making a crescent shaped well of blood appear,

 

"Would you look at that, it seems there is a wound to licked after all. Gods must be watching over us." 

 

Pamela's brow raised, her fangs slide down with a vengeance as she leaned in drawing small patterns on the warriors breast with the blood,

 

"It seems so, some would say my berserker just wants the feel of her queens fangs piercing her skin because she likes it."

 

Tara raised up slightly nipping at the collarbone of the queen as her hands made quick work of undoing her corset. The queen was still too dressed for the warriors liking.

 

"Maybe, maybe this warrior just needed an excuse to get the queen all alone so she could fuck her. I could have taken you right then and there, but Viking customs might have scared off some of your commanders. To see thier queen being rutted by a vicious berserker." 

 

Pamela's core clenched as the words graced her ears. Tara gripped two handfuls of the queens ass, kneading and spreading them apart as she locked her lips on the queens right nipple. The pink bud stiffening under the warriors soft ministrations.

 

Pamela held the warriors head against her as her hips rotated slowly. Tara gripped harder taking control of the motion. But between the soft moans of the queen, the berserkers ears picked up the approach of footfall to her chamber, stopping just outside the  door.

 

Tara pulled away, leaving the queens nipple slick from her mouth. The queen looked down, her eyes a stormy sea of lust,

 

"Why have you stopped berserker?"

 

Tara smacked the queens ass, groaning as she felt it move back agaisnt her hand,

 

"We have a little visitor on the other side of the door." 

 

Pamela snarled, her eyes flashed dangerously. Tara reached up and kissed her mark softly, instantly feeling the queens body relax again.

 

Moving the queen from her lap reluctantly and walked bare to the door and swung it open. There leaning against the door jam was the redhead chambermaid the queen always kept with her.

 

She was nice looking enough with striking blue eyes, by her smell alone Tara knew the girl was Elven, if the twin points on either side of the girls head didn't give it away.

 

She looked away, her face going beet red as she mumbled, 

 

"The Queen had visitors from the Southern Isles of Forngotta. The Werewolf King Zoran request her  attendance for important matters."

 

 Looking back at the queen Tara could see a glimmer of malice, but just as quick as it appeared it dissolved and she nodded her head. 

 

Tara did not like the look but she closed the door on the elven female and walked to the queen,

 

"Join me for a bath?" 

 

The queen nodded, taking the berserkers hand. Tara made quick work of drawing a bath, making sure she wiped most of the dirt off of her body before she climbed in behind the queen pulling  her back between her legs, melding thier bodies together.

 

Tara could feel something was wrong as the warrior ran soapy hands along the queens arms, back and chest. The smell of vanilla and honey filled the bathing chamber,

 

"My queen, what worries you?I can feel you are put off by the arrival of this werewolf." Tara gave no honor to the weres name. Vikings had a long bloody history with werewolves. 

 

The queen sighed, leaning back into her warrior,

 

"He is known to travel with less than civil company, and what worries me is why is has come this far into my territory." 

 

The warrior took what the queen said to heart as her beast growled, its hackles raising at this new threat to thier mate. 

 

"Doth not worry, the were will have his say and get on his way, a fool pup trying to play king." 

 

Once both were dressed, Tara in full Berserker armor, her twin dragons glass swords had been sharpened and polished. Her helmet was polished and the horns sharpened. 

 

Pamela were a dark blue dress, that shimmered when she moved. Tara had braided the queens hair in traditional Viking style , with small shells Tara kept with her from her homeland.

 

As the queen made her way down the stairs, followed closely by the warrior the rambunctious noise of drinking viking warriors met both thier ears. Horns and drums filled the hall, all of Tara's crew had set up tables in the outer courtyard filled with ale and foods from thier home country.

 

The queen looked on with a small smile, happy to see how Tara and her people celebrated. The human with the annoyingly loud voice came rushing towards them and barreled into Tara.

 

Tara grunted as she gave him a bear hug before grasping his forearm and placed her forehead on his speaking in thier native language, sharing a moment of pure silence after. 

 

She clasped him on the back her eyes attentive as she scanned the people who milled around. An elaborate center table held all of the queens high commanders and her advisors. 

 

Tara walked with the queen to the head of the table and pulled out the high back ivory chair, taking the queens hand as she sat down, regal and composed, commanding the attention of the whole room, even the musicians stopped playing. 

 

Tara felt her heart swell in pride as she looked at her queen command the whole room with just a look. Tara stood behind the queens chair, planting her feet wide she placed her hands behind her back, setting her face as she scanned the sea of faces. 

 

Tara's squires sat not to far from the main table surrounded by a flock of handmaidens, they all were swooning over the two young lads. Both thier faces red from drink and the attention they were getting from the lasses. The warrior chuckled softly under her breath, she may have been hard on them, but she was proud of them both, they had a long way to go, but both had good hearts. 

 

Pamela smelled the were well before the massive double doors slammed open. Tara sensed the arrival of the werewolf and subconsciously moved closer to the queen. Pamela, feeling the shift relaxed a bit as the warriors scent filled her senses. 

 

Tara's nose wrinkled as the man walked into the room. He stood about 7ft tall, with a large barrel chest, powerful legs and big meaty hands. The stench that came off him was unmistakable. The smell of moldy hay and wet fur. The signature smell of a werewolf. The warriors lip curled back in a pained grimace. 

 

His beady black eyes locked on Tara's, he seized her up, Tara held his gaze returning the favor, looking unimpressed. 

 

"Well well well it seems the filthy viking bitch has made her home here. I can smell you all over this manor." He gloated as he came to stand before both of them. 

 

Tara's eyes flashed yellow as her beast reared its head. Pamela stood and bared her fangs,

 

"Watch how you talk, you're in my kingdom, you will show respect to me and whoever is with me. Now state your reason for being here, quickly I have little patience, your stench is covering the room." 

 

Tara sent the quick a pointed look of thanks before going back to staring daggers at the werewolf king.

 

King Zoren picked up a goblet of ale and drank it, spilling most of it all over his face. Slamming the cup back down, belching loudly. The queens face turned up in disgust. Tara stepped forward her face morphing into rage, but a cool tender hand on hers stilled her as she looked down at the queen. A single shake of her head had the warrior backing down, but her hands made thier way to the hilt of her swords, her eyes promising a very gory end to anyone. 

 

"I'm here for help vampire, the one who calls herself The Morrigan,  a tasteless witch often nastiest kind, she has taken to hexing my pack members, it starts with just forgetfulness, but morphs into anger and then blood lust, my kin have killed their own families, down to wee pups. Aye I have had to put down my own Beta, for it got the best of him." 

 

The party had gone as silent as the the moment before a banshee screams her terrible mourning cries. Everyone shifted, uneasy in the sudden change of tides.

 

Pamela raised a lone eyebrow as she processed what the were had said. Tara on the other end of things focused her attention to the shifty werewolf before her. If she looked just to the side of his face, a slight shimmer moved. It could have been a trick of the eye. But the warriors gut churned, that familiar sensation. 

 

Something was very wrong indeed, the warrior scanned the crowd again, confirming all the faces were ones she had seen before. Only the werewolf stood out of place. Yet why had the King come alone? To hostile territory on top of that. 

 

Shifting her attention to the queen Tara bent and inhaled the werewolves scent. It may have been subtle but the smell of decay lingered just under the weres musk. 

 

The were jumped back, wafting up another wave of decay with him. There was the shimmer again, this time more visible. This wasn't  King Zoran. 

 

All of the warriors instincts kicked in and she drew her swords pointing one at the shifters throat, 

 

"Reveal yourself witch, your foul decay couldn't be fully masked by the weres stench. Loose this shift and show yourself!" 

 

Pamela stared in open mouth shock as the weres body started to convulse and shake, the skin melting off in chunks,turning to black dust as it hit the floor. The wind picked up outside, the spot where King Zoran had stood a few moments ago was replaced with a raven haired women. She dawned a black cloak that covered her frame,pooling at the floor beneath her. 

 

Amber colored eyes, lips as red as blood. The witch opened her mouth, and when she spoke her voice sounded like multiple women talking at once, each with a different tenor.

 

"Aye, I thought I could have fooled you all. Yet you saw through my shift, humor me, how did you see my true aura?"

 

Pamela was still speechless as was the rest of the hall. Tara moved closer her blades angled to attack at the slightest movement from the witch,

 

"My mother, born and  bred to hunt all sorts of monsters, that includes witches. She told me tales of those wiccan powerful enough to shift not only into something, but also taking control of the very essence of the shift. No one was able to tell because you even smelled like a werewolf. But enough of the chartered, your head will roll for this!"

 

Tara looked back at the queen, seeking permission to end this affair, the witch held up her hands,

 

"Wait, before you go loping off my head I've come here with word from the South, there was no way I could have made my way in these walls as I was, I meant no harm to the queen, I am here to offer my assistance and knowledge, there is war coming, my visions have seen it so." 

 

Pamela stood to her feet and marched around the table up the witch, grabbing her lifting her in the air she snarled, finding her voice at last,

 

"You firstly deceive, then ask for mercy claiming you seek to help. I have the right mind to let my Berserker tear you limb to limb, but you stink of fear right now, which makes me believe one of two things, one you are just scared that your plans for foiled, or you are telling the truth and are just scared. So speak plainly girl before I drain you and hang your husk on a spike." 

 

Tara felt a pang of arousal cord though her as she watched the queen threatening the witch. She sheathed her swords and walked to the queen wrapping a lone arm around her waist feeling the queen calm down instantly she let go of the women who fell gracelessly to the floor. 

 

Tara bent and helped the witch up, this close she would see that the wiccan was no more than a girl, less 16 years of age, what was this young witch doing this far from a coven or family.

 

"Wyatt, give this girl some food and drink, we have much to discuss, we seemed to have scared her into silence, tis but a child indeed. Give her a few moments." 

 

The shift has changed back from uneasy to more lighthearted, the Berserker was sure the little wiccan would cause no trouble. Pamela gave the girl a cold stare but walked off without another glance. 

 

Tara followed close behind grabbing the queen and making her face her,

 

"This was not how this night was supposed to go, now we have a little wiccan, Gods know who might be looking for her, or she may be running from something. What troubles you other than this?" 

 

The vampire queen leaned into the warrior, her voice low,

 

"I wish to be anywhere but here right now, this whole event has ruined my good mood, and most definitely my good graces. Have that witch sent to a cell, cast with iron chains so she may not try to escape with the use of Magick."

 

Tara frowned at the cold look in the queens eye but did as she was told. Wyatt stood next to the girl watching her shovel down the food like a starving dog.

 

"Ask one of the guards to escort you to the holding cells with the girl, make sure you keep on your toes and the iron chains are also put on. Hand shackles alone should be good." 

 

Wyatt looked sad but did as he was told, striking up talking about the weather to the girl as she followed the escort and Wyatt out of the grand hall.

 

Turning back to the queen Tara held out her hand,

 

"Come, let's go elsewhere." 

 

Pamela took hand as let herself be lead from the hall to the warm kitchen. Sitting at the bakers table Tara pulled her into her lap and kissed her temple,

 

"Calm my queen, everything is okay, a foolish child, playing games for adults. We will get to the bottom of this. I promise. Now give your warrior a kiss, we never did get to finish what we started earlier tonight." 

 

Pamela crashed her lips to the warriors and delved her tongue into the others mouth. Tara submitted to the kiss letting the queen push her back until her back leaned against table. 

 

Pamela climbed off the warrior and lifted her to sit atop the table. Tara was not used to being handled this way, but it was turning her on. She made quick work of taking off her layers of armor and undergarments. Soon Tara laid naked before her queen. 

 

Pamela leaned down cupping lush breast as her tongue and mouth fell on the midnight skinned warriors nipple. Her fangs coming out to play running them gently along the stiff peak. Tara moaned softly, biting her bottom lip as she watched the queen. 

 

Tara could feel herself leaking, a steady pool of her slick dripped down her thighs. Pamela could smell the musk of her warriors arousal, kissing down the stomach of the other she knelt and spread the warriors legs, watching as her lips parted, slick clinging to them. Such a beautiful sight to the queen. 

 

She nipped the inside of Tara's thigh running teasing fingers along the other. The warriors legs shook as chills raked her body. 

 

She sat up on her elbows to look down at the queen her eyes heavy and lust filled.

 

"Fuck me my queen please, I'm aching for you."  Tara' voice was pleading. 

 

Pamela ran her knuckles along the warriors sex gathering the slick there and drug it along her mouth licking it away in slow laps, the queen reveled in the taste, she did not know which tasted better, her blood,or her essence. Alas the queen was looking forward to tasting both.

 

She spread the warriors legs, bending them to her will, watching as thick corded muscles flowed and ebbed under ebony skin. 

 

Tara's claws had come out to play digging deep grooves in the sturdy oak of the table. Flour dusted her hair, face and arms, fresh from the bakers use. 

 

She had yet to look away from the Queens eyes, the warriors burning a deep smoldering yellow, tinged of stormy blue swirling in. 

 

The searing bond mark each had placed thrummed, coming violently alive under their skin.

 

Long pale fingers came down to caress the weeping folds, inhaling the warriors musk, the queens mouth watered. 

 

Within mere moments Pamela's fingers glistened with Tara's essence. Bending, fangs ran along the inner vein of the warriors thigh. The most powerful vein, pulsing strongly under the sensitive lips of the queen.

 

A lovely coaxing purr rumbled from the  queens throat as she eyed the others sex, gently sliding a lone finger in her warrior. Walls smooth as velvet gripped the queens finger hungrily. 

 

Tara tensed as pleasure corded through her. She bit her lip as her fangs grew and thickened in her mouth, drawing blood. 

 

The sweet aroma of her warriors blood sank into the queens senses. Blue eyes snapped back up to the berserkers face, utterly getting enwrapped at the contorted face of pleasure from her warrior. The deep red blood dripped from those thick chocolate dusted lips, falling down Tara's  chin to her chest.

 

Primal and lustful ,Pamela dipped another finger in the warrior,curling talented fingers, finding the spongy tissue easily, rubbing with deadly teasing  pads of her fingers along it. 

 

Smiling broadly full of fang as the warrior shouted curses in her native tongue, powerful arms flexing and ebbing as she tensed from ecstasy. 

 

"Tara, taste the blood from your lips for your queen." Pamela's voice demanding, full of primal need.

 

Tara moaned as her clawed hand found its way to her lips collecting the blood there, delving them in her mouth in turn, cleaning each with slow precise motions. Challenging. 

 

The queens eyebrow quivered, adding another finger, spreading them, stretching the warrior. Tara yelped, but her hips thrusted, groaning as the queens fingers went deeper. 

 

Pamela's tongue peaked out as she played with the warrior's clit, cradling it with her tongue as she twisted her fingers pumping at a slow pace, with firm thrust. 

 

The wet, hot tongue Pamela used to dance over Tara's pearl had the berserkers voice going hoarse as her hips pistoned, her feet vying for purchase, her thighs flexing from excursion. 

 

The queen forced her hand on the warriors hip, and with ease, a flourish of power, a grip of iron forcing the warriors hips to still. Pamela loomed over her warrior, her fingers moving with deadly precision within the berserker. 

 

Releasing her hip the queen gripped a handful of the warriors hair, in a blink of eye Pamela flipped the warrior on her stomach. 

 

Spreading her leg with her own Pamela shoved three fingers back in the weeping pulsing walls. 

 

Tara braced herself against the table as she was pounded from behind. Pamela pressing  her front to back of the warrior, leaving no room for Tara to do anything but take what the queen was giving. 

 

"Now I need you to cum for your queen." Pamela yanked a handful of her hair and pulled, baring the warriors neck. Pamela could feel the contractions as the warriors walls spazzed as she sank her fangs into her neck. 

 

Tara's body bucked as hot fluid pushed past the queens fingers sending a torrent down her thighs. Pamela purred as she drank from her, drawing out her orgasm. 

 

Tara's breath was ragged as she wiggled and shifted under the queen making her straddle the warriors lap. Tara sat up, crashing her lips to the queens, hungry to devour the taste of herself, her blood and the queen made her head dizzy. 

 

"My queen, indeed I did underestimate your skills. Remind me never to do that again." Tara husked as she kissed her mark on the queens neck making the other shiver. 

 

"I don't know warrior, I had quite the time teaching you the error of your ways." 

 

Tara chuckled as she flopped back down on the table her chest rising and falling softly as she came down from her orgasm,

 

"Im quite stubborn so more lessons may be in order to keep me in line." 

 

 

 


	8. Dreamer's Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my lovely beta reader Haley_Universe for helping me so much with this chapter and keeping me hyped up to be able to bring it to you guys. Much love <3

It had been a few days since the little wiccan has arrived and had not spoken a word to anyone, she sat in her cell in the corner staring at the cobblestone walls, slick with Lampenflora. Many tins plates of old food sat around the girl, she had not touched a single morsel of food since she had been there. Her skin was taunt with the lack of food, her eyes sunken from no sleep. The cloak she had come in was damp and growing mold around the edges from the damp floor under her.

Tara looked on from the other side of the bars, the smell of mold, shit and piss met her sensitive nose, she bared her teeth at the smell but stepped closer knocking her boot against the bars,

"Wiccan, stand and come to the bars I am here to bring you forth to the queen. She wishes to speak to you."

The witch slide glazed eyes over to the warrior, and fumbled to her feet, staggering on weak legs. Tara cursed in her native language and unlocked the bars and stepped inside, watching her feet as she stepped around the puddles of the witches bathroom needs. The closer she got the more the stench hit her.

The warrior took the witch by her arm less than gentle and all but drug her from the cell and closed it behind her. The girl leaned heavily against the warrior as she lead her down the hall past other cells to the bathing quavers, Tara had made sure all of the other guards and prisoners had left so the little wiccan could have her time.

"Wash yourself, you are being presented before the Queen, there are fresh garments over there."

Tara turned her back to the witch as she heard the shuffle of clothing before the slosh of water as the witch got in the tub.

"What can I call you? Wiccan or little witch is not going to cut it anymore. I wish for you not to feel like just a prisoner, I believe what you said is true, and I have spoken on your behalf to let you speak in audience of the queen to relay your messages. Any threat no matter how small I have a job to see that it does not come to a head."

The warrior heard the furious scrubbing of the others skin and she turned slightly to make sure the witch has used the soap the warrior had laid out, it was coarse but would scrub away all the dirt from days of being unwashed. Turning back Tara folded her hands behind her back and stared at the wall, willing the witch to say something.

"My name is Gullveig." Her voice was raspy from disuse.

Tara's ears perked up at the name, so she was from one of the viking isles.

"Well Gullvieg you sure are far from your clan, which clan do you come from? I am the Princess of Blóð Clan, my father the mighty Borase."

Tara could hear the slash of water as Gullveig got out the tub and the patter of bare feet as she walked over to the clothes, drying off with a fresh sheep's wool towel.

"I hail from the Eldur Clan of the South. Under the rule of Chief Guðmundur."

Tara could not help but give a soft chuckle as she turned fully just as the witch pulled on the baggy trousers and the long sleeve shirt that swallowed the girls frame.

"Aye good ole Gðmundur., how does he fair these days, it has been moons since he has graced our lands for a visit."

Gullveig looked up her face bright for a split second at having another person from her homeland here and knowing who she was speaking of.

"He fairs well, he was the one that sent me here, if I had know a viking would be welcoming me I would not have gone though all of that trouble."

Tara nodded her head and held out her arm for the wiccan to take as she lead them out of the washing chambers. The little witch took her arm as they walked up the stairs back to the main hall.

Pamela smelled her warrior well before she saw her enter the hall, the little witch clutching at the warriors arm as Pamela stared her down. The only reason the queen had even agreed to speak to the witch was because Tara had volleyed for the girl, asking just to let the girl have an audience with the queen. When the queen has turned her down the foxy little warrior had grabbed the queen, pushing her against the wall and nuzzled her mark making the queen weak at the knees, whispering all the naughty things she would do to her as a reward.

Essentially the queen has gotten bribed with passionate sex from her warrior just for hearing what the witch had to say, it was a win win even if the queen was annoyed at the little brat.

Tara gave the queen a beaming smile as she lead the girl to the throne steps and bowed before her,

"My Queen, this is Gullveig, she hails from the southern isle of Eldur under the rule of Guðmundur the Fanged."

Pamela raised her eyebrow, it seemed her warrior had heard of both the isle and the one who ruled there, another clan possibly.

"I take it you know of this clan Tara?"

Her warrior nodded, stepping up to stand next to the queen she looked down at Gullveig,

"Hurry and speak child, the queen has little patience for those who make her wait."

Gullveig nodded finding her voice again she spoke in a rushed manner,

"My queen, I have come with dreams, mind you my dreams do always come true, gifted from Freyja herself, I study Seidr, the magick of Freyja. These visions I have, I am out of my own body, free to walk among the mortal plain without being constricted to my earthly form. I have seen the bodies of many vampires and viking alike, a great war will break out and at its head is the a powerful mage who had hate in his heart for the Queen, wishing to see all she has torn down. I did not get a good look at him before he sensed me and I had to retreat from the dream before I got stuck in that place."

Pamela tilted her head as she thought, going back in her memory there was only one who could have hated her that much, a nasty mage with a knack for necromancy and all other black magicks,

"I admire you for your candor little Gullveig, and coming this far to warn me, yet I do know of who you speak,Naevok The Skinweaver. I warred with the mage many years ago and I slaughtered his whole army and village. I believe I even killed his wife and kids myself as a final warning to leave my lands for good."

Tara looked from the queen back to the little witch as she had gone pale in fear. Pamela waved a hand and snarled,

"Witch you did good to tell me this, and as a reward I will spare your life, and send you back on your way to your homeland."

"I am gracious of your kind words to me,but would I not serve a better purpose being here to forewarn of any other dreams I have."

Gullveig looked to Tara, her eyes pleading. The warrior shook her head in agreement as she bent to whisper to the queen,

"It does seem like a good idea, having someone of her power and visions will greatly help me to advance the forces I need to acquire, I will have a raven sent out tonight to my father and his allies to give word of this. It will take time for them to get here and set up defenses."

Pamela regarded them both weighting her options, the last thing she needed was for a full blown war to erupt and not be prepared.

"Fine, I will have a few servants make you up chambers somewhere in the manor, but do not get lazy around here,I expect you to work and add to the value of this fine kingdom until we have settled things with this Naevok."

Gullveig nodded her head so fast her hair waved about absurdly,

"Yes my queen, thank you for hospitality I won't let you down. On my Viking honor."

She bowed and Tara felt a small spark of pride as she heard what the little witch said. Vikings took their honor just as serious as they air they breathed.

Pamela nodded calling forth a chambermaid and gave orders, motioning to the girl and as they left Pamela stood up and stretched softly, leaning her arms above her head a soft moan left her as her muscles woke back up after sitting for a long time.

As Tara watched the girl and chambermaid leave she took the queens hand and started towards the stairs,

"Come, let's get to my room, I missed the smell of you on my covers." Tara purred as she pulled the queen to her and kissed her on the stairs.

Pamela purred, picking up the warrior and speeding them both into the berserkers chambers, slamming the door behind them.

Pamela tossed the warrior on the bed and mounted her, pushing her hair out her face she leaned down and kissed the warrior heatedly, greedy hands making short work of undoing the buttons on the cotton top the warrior dawned. Tara's breast spilled free, the queen made short work of cupping them both as she kissed her warrior. Her kiss searing into the others senses driving her wild.

Tara sat up and reached between them, tearing the expensive silk the skirt was made out of tearing it away from the queen, greedy eyes zoning in on the lovely fine blonde hairs that accented the queens sex. Pamela could not have carried less that she liked that particular piece of cloth as she ground her hips into curious fingers.

Tara flipped them over as her tongue mapped the queens mouth, teasing where the queens fangs were still hidden. The warrior was having none of it.

She moved to kiss the queen neck, her hands spreading the queens legs, settling between them with a soft moan. Her tongue danced a searing hot path to the berserkers mark and lapped at it slowly. Pamela's body rolled under the warriors, trying with every fiber to just melt into the midnight kissed warrior.

Tara purred,nipping her mark, they both shivered as sparks soared between them, heating up the air around them, alive with electricity almost. Pamela ran her hands through the thick tresses of the warriors hair pulling her in for another kiss. She slipped her tongue past dusk coated lips fighting for dominance.

Tara growled into her mouth as she bit the plump bottom lip. The queens body temperature seemed to skyrocket as she ground against Tara her mind a muddled haze of arousal. Her sex was dripping sweet nectar all for her warrior.

Tara could smell it, driving her beast wild. The queens smell was more potent and intoxicating this time. Heady and heavy clinging to the warriors senses. Drowning her.

Pulling back Tara was breathing hard as she opened her eyes, full of her beast a glowing amber yellow. Her voice gruff and guttural,

"You're in heat my queen."

Pamela smiled and curled her legs around the berserkers waist as she started to take her nails down the hard plains of the warriors back,

"Does that turn my warrior on? Her queen primed and ready to be mated."

Tara's body shook as her beast growled and raked her nails into the pillows under the queens head,

"Unbelievably so." Tara growled as she felt her shift happen. Pamela purred in approval as her warrior shifted, her fangs descended filling the warriors mouth as her eyes glowed.

Tara forced down her full shift as her bones started to break and expanded. Filled with her beast she growled

"It seems you being in heat makes my beast want to not only fuck you raw but alas chase you."

She nuzzled the queens neck as her shouldered flexed powerfully rippling with her beast. Tara had settled to her baser nature, her hips grinding with fervor between the queens legs, all but trying become one with her. Her body was alight with fire, burning her in a consuming smolder.

Pamela felt like her skin was too tight, bursting at the seems. It came over her all at once, she felt like she couldn't breathe even though she didnt need air, she felt suffocated.

Her body responded, flinging the warrior off her Tara, caught off guard flew into the wall, landing with a thud. Pamela ripped the rest of her clothes off, sighing as the cool air cooled her heated skin but the relief didnt last.

Tara snarled, smiling as she got to her feet, bending on all fours her spine snapped as her spine broke the skin. Her claws grew digging for purchase as she stalked towards her mate, sniffing the air with glee, her tongue hanging out her mouth as her eyes glowed.

Pamela felt her knees go weak as the warrior looked at her, her essence was flowing free, absolutely dripping and the queen felt the sweet friction as she gripped her thighs closed.

Tara looked with hunger in her eyes as she made her way closer, her bulk taking up much of the space as she loomed over the queen. Reaching out, Tara ran careful claws along the queens hips as she lifted her, giving little room for Pamela to resist as her legs tried to wrap around the girth of the berserkers hips.

Pamela moaned as her sex rubbed against the deep grooves of the warriors chiseled torso. Tara purred as she laid claim to her ass lifting her and grinding her down harder on her stomach, loving the hot wetness that started to form there from the queen. Her scent driving the warrior wild.

The moon was full high above beamed ghostly white light on the pair. It pulled at the Berserkers instinct to hunt and mate. She turned them towards the balcony and braced the queen with one arm, with powerful legs the berseker launched them out the room. The whistle of air as Tara let them drop, landing without a sound. Pamela gasped as Tara put her down her.

Tara nuzzled the queens midriff, her tongue finding the queens sex, giving her one powerful lap coating the warriors tongue in her essence. Pamela held the warriors head there, her hips finding a rhythm vyving for the warriors tongue.

Tara purred as she stalked around the queen bumping her with her head softly whining. Words were not forming at this point, Tara was full berserker now, her head filled with her mate.

Pamela could feel the heat coming off her warrior in droves and her fangs slammed down. Her bare skin feeling the bit of the cold, making her nippled stiff with the cold and her arousal.

Tara whined again pawing at the queen, bumping her with her head. Pamela smiled fondly at her warrior, marveling in the power the warrior seeped off, she smiled as she took the warriors head in her hands pulling her down, the ground shook as the berserker fell to her knees looking at the queen.

Pamela leaned up and slammed her lips to the warriors, the sharp pain of the bersekers fangs scoring her lips setthe queens mind ablaze. She shoved the warrior, Tara let herself fall back as the queen straddled the girth of the warrior. Thier sexes met as Pamela braced her hands on Tara's torso her head thrown back in ecstasy, her breast bouncing tantalizingly before the warrior.

Large clawed hands came up and squeezed the generous mounds with heavy hands. Tara looked on at the beautiful creature on top of her, riding her like her very life depended on it. The sweet friction created between them had the warriors stomach cramping as she felt a shift inside her. She moaned as she sat up and her lips found her mark, the coarse texture of the berserkers tongue sent shivered down the queens spine.

Tara could feel it growing inside of her she closed her eyes willing it to go away but the moans the queen were making as she buried her head in the crook of the warriors neck was making it impossible. Her body was responding to the queens pheromones, the queens heat was a siren call she body couldn't fight.

She stilled the queens hips as her body shuddered. It happened on it's own accord she felt it come out of her sex, growing between them. Tara moaned softly as her hidden member fully extended from its sheathed place deep inside warriors core.

Pamela felt something thick and heavy pressing against her stomach,  between them and her core clenched at the warriors new member. She raised her eyebrow and looked at the warrior who had a sheepish look on her face.

"I'm sorry my queen, I could not hold it anymore."

Pamela smiled and kissed the warrior as she slide her sex along the massive shaft coating in her own slick, mixing with the wetness already there from warrior.

"It seems like it, I'm flattered my warrior lost control."

Tara purred her heart bursting at the queens words. She had accepted the one thing the warrior had hidden for the longest. The queen was truly wonderful.

Tara gripped the queens hips lifted her until the head of the warriors members teased the lush lips of the queens sex, spreading them as she rubbed it along her. Pamela's hips thrust, her eyes burning red as she lifted herself higher and reached between them, taking the magnificent shaft in her hand Tara tensed as the new sensation.

The girth alone had the queen biting her lip, the promise of the stretch making the queens loins cream. Tara braced her hands on the queens ass, spreading her open, enjoying the view.

"Sit on it." Tara snarled as she thrust her hip again moaning as the queens hand tightened around her shaft. Clear slightly milky pre cum leaked from the warrior, coating the queens fingers.

Pamela pulled her hand away, the thick pre cum clinging to her fingers. She raised them to her lips and made quite a show of licking each finger clean, her eyes locked with the warrior, lust filled with a wicked glimmer.

Tara bared her teeth at the lewd display,her cock twitching, the searing heat pressed against the queens sex. Pamela braced her hands on the berserkers broad shoulders and lifted herself, Tara gripped her member and with ease guided the tip to the queens lips.

Pamela bit her lip as she slide herself on the warrior, the burning stretch making her moan as she kept going taking the warriors full length inside of her. A large imprint formed inside the queens stomach as Tara fully met the queen, all of her was inside.

The hot molten heat of the queens walls made Tara's eyes roll back she held them still for a long moment. The queens walls fluttered and gripped the warrior in such a sinful way it had Tara panting.

She gripped the queens ass and lifted her slowly before thrusting into her. Pamela gasped as her nails dug for purchase on the warriors shoulders. Tara's powerful thighs flexed as she flipped them, mindful to cradle the queen laying her gently under the berserkers massive form.

The warriors hips positioned better between the queens thighs, delving deeper inside Pamela.

The ivory skinned beauty reached up cupping her breast, pinching the rose buds between her fingers, a breathy moan leaving her. Tara's eyes lit up as she watched, taking the queens thighs in large hands she held them apart as leaned back on her knees watching as her cock slid in and out of the queens wet folds.

The queens stomach moved in time with the warriors movements. The queen had never been penetrated in such a way and it was driving her wild. Her body opening, accepting with greedy swallows all the warrior had to give.

The warriors cock was glistening from the queens walls, thick ropes covered and spread each time she thrust in. Wet suction met the warriors ears as her hips doubled thier efforts. Gone was the sweet love making, the berserker wanted to fuck her queen raw.

The queens breast bounced faster as her eyes closed in ecstasy, her hands coming to lay over the warriors on her thighs. Loud moans left the queen as she cried out in lovely pain and pleasure.

Tar leered over Pamela her face taunt with determination, sweat coated the warrior face and back as she dug her nails into giving flesh. Her breath was ragged and labored but she kept going. It felt amazing and the warrior wanted more.

Without removing herself Tara flipped the queen, pressing a heavy clawed hand on the queens back pushing her top half into the ground. With her other she leveraged the queens lower half to stick up making her back arch in such a lovely way the warrior smiled.

Pamela tore at the grass as she was rutted against with such a force her whole body lurched with each thrust, but the warrior held her steady. Pamela felt a sting as her hair was yanked as the bersekers went faster and faster, churning the queens insides with pleasure.

Tara bent over the queen her arms wrapping around the queens torso, splaying her hands across the queens stomach as she pushed the queen to her limits, and further. Tara's teeth raked along her mark as she felt a tightness start to form in her lower stomach.

Tara could feel that her mate was close to her release. Tara wasnt far behind. She clutched the queen fighter as she buried her teeth in the queens neck, holding her still as her legs shook, the queen screamed as she came, her walls gripping Tara's cock in a vice grip milking her.

Tara's back went taunt as her eyes rolled back her member pumping gush after gush of cum deep inside the queen. Pamela purred as she felt the scorching heat of her release. Tara couldn't not move even if she wanted to, her arm shook as she braced her weight on them to not crush her tiny mate.

She pulled her fangs from the queen licking the blood away in long loving laps. The queens heated skin was cooling as the buzzing in her head stopped and the suffocating feeling left her. Tara sat up slowly making sure she supported the queen as she slowly pulled herself from the warm heat of the queens sex. Copious amounts of thier combined fluids spilled from the queen coating her thighs as it slide down to pool under her.

Tara thought she looked amazing in this state, dripping with her cum. Pamela was having a hard time forming words as she lay there prone, her legs shaking slightly.

Tara shuddered as she felt her member return to its sheath inside the warrior and her body shifted back to it's normal state, her fangs receding slowly as she picked the queen up bridal style, the potent smell of thier sex clung to both of them.

Pamela leaned her head into the crook of the other neck and wrapped her arms around her,

"My warrior, yet another very satisfying ending to my night. I do believe you kept your word since I kept mine and listened to the girl."

Tara chuckled as she started to walk back towards the manor, making sure to keep the queen close to her, she stared down multiple guards on thier post as they walked.

Her beast saw everyone as a threat right now. Since her mate was in heat her possessiveness was on full. Once they made it to the queens room Tara drew them a bath and laid out a simple sleeping garment for both of them.

Pamela was sore, the warm water felt like heaven as she leaned into the warrior, who's hands were busy running soapy fingers through flaxen hair. Tara used the pads of her fingers to massage the queens head as she washed the dirt and sweat from it.

Taking a large pitcher next to the tub Tara dunked it, pouring water gentle over the queens head making no soap got in the queens face. Pamela's sex was still very tender, the water soothing the sweet ache but the reminder of what her warrior was capable of made her shiver in pleasure.

Tara reached around the queen, spreading her legs softly. Searching fingers easily found the queens sex, gentle touches as Tara focused on washing her mate gently. Pamela gripped the warriors upper arm as her hips bucked on thier own.

Tara mummerd words of praise as she dipped two fingers in the queen. Tara could feel the soft puslsing of the queens walls. She kissed her mark softly as her other hand reached down spreading her lips softly delving deeper as her mate moaned.

The warriors ears perked, cocking her head she took in each sigh and moan, the slight flutter of her eyelashes as the queen closed her eyes. The splash of the water as Pamela's legs bumped the sides with each dip of her hips.

The burning and buzzing in the queens head returned with a vengeance, her skin alight with the searing burn of her heat. A nova of heat ran along her skin, the lukewarm water feeling like lava against her.

Tara could feel just how feverish the queens skin was. She placed a searing kiss on the queens mark, Pamela caught her bottom lip in her teeth, feeling a wave of calm come across her, relaxing her muscles and quelling the fire. Her lower stomach burning with the denial of her orgasm. The warriors fingers bringing her painfully close and holding her there with practiced talented strokes.

The warriors breath warmed the queens ear as she felt Tara purr deep in her chest. Tara was enjoying keeping the queen in this delicate balance, getting off on the breathy moans the other gave in response to the fingers dancing inside of her.

"I want you to beg for it Pamela, let your warrior hear those sweet pleas." Tara husked as her fingers curled, making the queens eyes go cross in pleasure. She looked so beautiful, letting her self go fully before the warrior.

Pamela groaned, willing her hips to go faster, searching for release, damn her for making her beg.

A strong hand came up gripping the queens neck, firm pressure being applied. Pamela swallowed hard, the slight pain of her neck being held sent spark of arousal through her.

"I said beg for it." Another harder squeeze as sharp teeth nipped at the queens ear.

Tara swirled her fingers deeper for a split second giving another burst of tortured pleasure through Pamela. Strong fingers tightening thier grip on her neck.

"Fuck, berserker make me cum!" Pamela moaned as her hips thrusted harder, churning the water around them. Tara smiled into her neck as she delved deeper adding another finger she rubbed her thumb along the queens clit in time with her fingers, giving the queen what she asked for.

Pamela felt the orgasm shatter through her, reaching her toes and racing back up her body as she clung to the sides of the tub, the marble cracking from the pressure. Her hips bucked sporadically as she was hit with wave after wave of unyielding pleasure.

Tara held her close as she rocked from the afterglow of her orgasm.

Pulling her fingers gently from the queen and turned Pamela's head at an angle to capture her lips in a bruising kiss mumbling agaisnt them,

"See what happens when you do as I say, you get rewarded with mindblowing orgasms."

Pamela scoffed and smacked the warriors arm getting to shaky legs she stepped from the bath. Tara watched as drops of water cascaded down her body in such a lovely way it had her biting her lip.

She followed after the queen wrapping her in the thick absorbent cloth and drying her off, taking her sweet time between the queens legs.

Pamela returned the favor and both got dressed in thier sleeping attire. Tara busied herself with making a large fire come to life in the hearth while Pamela laid on the bed with a pile of of covers over her. She watched the warrior stoke the embers to life, making crimson and orange flash along dark hued skin.

"Tell me a bedtime story warrior."

Tara looked back at the queen and gave a small smile as she stood up and stretched her arms high over her head. Walking over and climbing in next to the queen she laid out her arm for the queen to fit perfectly in the bend of her arm, curling up next to her.

Tara closed her eyes as her fingers ran small non sense patterns on the queens arm,

"I'll tell you a true story of love."

_It had been a very bitter winter, the men were ragged and hungry from the lack of food and a source of running water, everything was a frozen wasteland. The horses and hunting dogs had long been killed and eaten. Some men, driven mad with hunger tore hunks off the soldiers who had perished from the frostbite, hungry and injury._

_The young commander of this army looked around the desolate camp his men had managed to put up, the trees bare, skeletal husk of former magnificent glory. Only around thirty men were left of his former fifty thousand. Countless lives lost to the enemy, yet the cold had devastated both sides the most, leaving each army to slowly play the survival game._

_They had come here in search of riches and spoils, folly considering what it had ultimately cost them. Yet the commander had not found what he had come for. It had been whispered that these lands lay under the hold of a very formidable slayer of monsters. Rumors said if anyone defeated it, great power and riches would follow in its wake. And the warrior wasnt about to leave, he vowed he would slay this being and be crowned victorious as a Viking prince rightly should._

_The young lad knew he was close, adeep gut feeling gnawed at him, more potent than the raw feeling of hunger. The warrior left well before sunrise, walking on feet frozen, blood frozen between dry split skin from months of constant movement._

_His shoulders dragged, the armor he wore feeling stones heavier, the clink of his sword the only sound in the otherwise dead silent woods._

_Minutes blurred into hours and hours turned into days, he wondered off leaving nothing for his men to find him. He had to do this alone. Stubborn is a viking will, unmovable like a mountain._

_The skies had been dark for almost a full day and night, Greenwich was just a few miles north the warrior thought, the darkness clouded his vision as a weak hand reached out towards the sky, trying to grasp the power of the heavens, crying out from blue lips prays to the Goddess Skaði for the strength to bare this cruel winter she had placed upon them for thier greed. The viking prince was sure he had upset Odin with his wicked heart for power._

_The princes pleas were heard but not by any God or Goddess, another had been following him for days now, careful to tread well behind his trail. As she watched the mortal fall to his knees in the snow collapsing in a pitiful heap of armor and thick bearskinned cloak, she withdrew the arrow that posed in her bow,that would have without a sound pierced his heart, a quick painless death. Much more than his kind deserved._

_But the mysterious women was moved by the mans prayers. She walked soundless towards his form and waved her hand over his body, a blue aura filled the space and the woods were for second alight with the bright light as the women cast a spell. The warriors body was lifted above the ground and floated just next to the women._

_The man was going in and out of consciousness, sure that this was a dream, a final reward before he was taken away to Valhalla. The valkyrie was beautiful. The most stunning creature he had ever seen, hair as white as the snow around them. Eyes as black as coal, her skin dark and rich. He reached for her as his vision went black._

_The women shook her head and dissolved into air, being taken away with wind. The cave the women had taken her visitor to was roomy and toasty from the fire that burned in the corner. Releasing the magick the blue hue left and his body dropped on the sleeping palette._

_The women came over to the man with a bowl of various herbs, grinding them into a paste adding a few drops of water. She was not gentle as she ripped the cloak from him revealing the armor below. The man groaned, lightening fast his hand came up gripping weakly the arm of the woman. She shook if off, her face set in annoyance. Taking better care this time she undid the breastplate armor and laid it next to them. She could hear the rattle of his breathing. Even in this shape, the women could see that the lad was powerfully built. Rubbing the paste along his chest with delicate hands the skin heated under her hands as the healing herbs heated him from the inside out._

_The warriors eyes fluttered open, again the beautiful women was hovering over him, he registered her hands on his chest and he couldn't help but smile. The warm feeling flooding his whole body as the cold fell away. He went to sit up,only to have a shockingly strong hand press him back down,_

_"No moving. Stupid human, always doing stupid things in my woods."_

_Her voice was music to his ears, the hunger in his stomach had been replaced with another feeling. He wanted to hear her speak again, even if it was more insults._

_"Aye, lass what is your name? Surely you must have one, one with beauty such as yours must have a beautiful name as well."_

_The women huffed, getting to her feet and whisking away to the fire placing a iron pot on the fire, adding bits of hare and onion to the water, stirring it with a wooden spoon._

_"The human will be quiet and rest. No more talk from you."_

_Rather than being deterred by the coldness of the women he pushed up on his arms again, wincing at pull of his weakened muscles, sore from over use._

_"Come now, you save me and don't give me the honor of knowing the name of my savior so I may thank you properly."_

_He watched her as she cooked, placing various dried spices and herbs in the pot, filling the small space with the scent of stewing meat and spices. Hstomach rumbled fiercely, his body responded with the promise of a decent meal. The women was not only utterly enthralling but she could cook. The prince was a simple man who admired power, and power radiated off her._

_Forcing the strength to his legs he hosted himself and pulled the leather hunting trousers up,_

_"Well my name is Borase, prince of Blođ Clan. The mighty viking clan of the north."_

_The women let loose a deep chuckle, her shoulders shaking, her hair fell in a face and she turned to face him,_

_"Humans never change, full of themselves. But I have yet to meet anymore more full of themselves than vikings."_

_If the warriors pride was wounded he didnt show it. Instead he stepped closer bracing his hands on either side of the womans head and leaned in inhaling her scent. Chuckling he stepped back and gave her a huge grin,_

_"Aye, I know what you are, little Huldufólk . A skogsrå. A spirit of the forest. You guard these frozen tundras."_

_The women's eyes went wide for second before a blade was at his throat, her features morphing for a split second her ears morphing and small pointed catlike fangs slide down. The warriors eyes glowed yellow as his beast was raised from its slumber. He leaned into the blade feeling it bit into his neck,_

_"Now that you see that i am not some simple human, why dont you tell me your name."_

Tara opened her eyes, looking over to the queen she smiled as saw she was deep into hesleep. The Berserker kissed her forehead and whispered there,

"The rest of the story for another time then. Sleep well my little mate."

She eased herself from the sleeping form of the queen, a soft mewl left Pamela as her brow knitted for a second before morphing back as she went back to sleep.

The warrior was not truly tired anymore, it seemed just being near her mate restored in leaps and bounds her energy. She quietly collected the belonging, and glancing back one last time at the queen before closing the door behind her.

Heading to her own quarters she dawned a lightweight chainmail armor, soft flexible leather woven in. Scratchy yet warm wool lined pants with the battered hunting boots the warrior had stubbornly refused to get rid of.

Grabbing a hefty coin purse she decided against bringing all her weapons, choosing for her hunting knife with her family name etched into blade in her native tongue. Passed down from her father's father and many fathers before him.

Heading downstairs and through the manor around to the stables. Only a handful of the warriors horses were able to make the trip across the seas. The familiar neigh and snort of the warriors horse drew her to the far end of the stables.

Her horse was a powerfully built stocky in the legs and body. A lovely mane and tail color of snow, easy tawny on the hide. She had named him Bylur, meaning snowstorm in her native tongue due to the stark white color. His ears swiveled in her direction and Tara knew he had spotted her.

She walked up the stable and reached inside feeling the soft warm muzzle nudge her hand, a gust of hot air followed by specks of muck from his nose landed on her hand.

"Ga, ok I guess I deserve that, I haven't seen you in while."

Swishing his tail Bylur bumped his head into her hand again nipping the fingers. She unlatched the pen and reached for the leather saddle and tossed it over his back, tying it under him and hopped on his back and nudged his sides gentle.

Bylur trotted out the stable and Tara angled him towards the main road that lead out the manor into the town below. The sun beamed down through the trees as they fell into an easy gate. The sun warmed the warriors back nicely as she took in the scenery of the woods during the day. The birds called to each other from the tops of the trees. Thier was still a bite to the air even with clear blue skies.

A family of hares crossed thier path, the warrior watching as one of the parents nudged the littles out of the path quickly. The ride was nice as Tara made her way into the town. People of all ages milled around while shopkeepers yelled prices trying drown out other near by neighbors for business.

Kids ran around the warriors horse curious, touching the stallion, but Bylur loved the attention, neighing softly. She stopped her horse and hopped off. A few dirt smudged kids reached out for the warrior with curious eyes. She bent on her knee and ruffled a small boys shaggy hair before pulling out her coin purse and gave each child coin enough to fill small hands and sent them on thier way.

She took the regin and started to walk pulling her horse in tow towards a small with an older gentleman bundled up in layers of fleece. The caws of ravens as they tapped at thier cages.

"Old man, I have word I'd like to send out to far away lands. How much coin will it be?"

The old mans eyes were white from age and glassy. Shuffling forward the man leaned up, getting in the warriors face, peering through half blind eyes.

"What you got to send women, speak of urgency not coin fool."

The warrior felt her jaw tick in annoyance but she just smiled and stepped back a pace.

"I seek to send word to my father, urgent word of possible forces needing to be sent earlier than planned."

The gnarled back of the old man righted slightly as he turned with a gust of wind and busied himself with taking parchment, a clay inkwell, and a quill feather. Laying them out on the rickety table,

"I'll have me swiftest raven sent out, I hope yer manners have it in them to give the queen the well wishes of an old mailer."

Tara took up the quill and dipped the tip in the dark ink, flattening the parchment with the other,

"Aye I'll be sure to let her know she has faithful people in her kingdom. Your services here today will not be forgotten."

The man waited patiently to side of the warrior, giving her privacy. Tara gave an appreciative grunt and set to work writing:

**_Dear father,_ **

**_Firstly how goes things at home, I do miss it terribly, but here, alas things are complicated, for the good and the bad. I shall tell you more in detail once you make it here. But forces are needed alot sooner than I had planned. Tis been many moons since we had presence with your old friend Guðmundur, but a young messenger in the form of a small Völva, blessed with Seidr magick . She comes with visions of death one our side and the queens kind as well. A mage who calls himself Naevok The Skinweaver, filthy necromancer. Ég mun borða á hauskúpunni með hungri eins og Fenris eiga hungur til að veisla um heiminn þegar tími hans kemur.(I will dine on his skull with a with hunger such as Fenrirs own hunger to feast on the world once his time comes.) Warriors, supplies,horses and weapons are needed. I expect word soon from you father. Much planning will be done and I will work this end to find out more about this mage._ **

**_Farewell_ **

Tara read over the letter, she knew her father was not a man mince words with,right to the point. Folding the letter into thirds she handed it the old man. He bowed slightly and reached under the table and pulled out a small canister, folding the letter smaller and smaller until it fit into the canister, he sealed it with a thick glob of wax from the back of shop.

The warrior watched on in interest as the man unlocked one of the cages and reached in cooing at the raven,

"There there Greyson I need you to deliver this on swift wings."

The raven clipped its beak, and flapped its wings. He attached the canister to the legs of the raven with some leather binding.

"I take it this bird knows it's way to the viking clans of the north?"

The old man gave a coarse laugh,

"Aye, I have ravens from all around, I just use their own need to go back home to deliver letters."

The warrior nodded and pulled her coin purse from her hip and put 30 gold and silver coin on the table,

"Payment and something extra for kind speedy service."

The raven perched himself on the mans arm before taking flight as the man tossed his arm out,

"The warrior is too kind, your hospitality will not be forgotten. Long live the queen."

Tara watched as the raven ascended higher into the sky and over the trees and disappeared.

She left the old man and got back on her horse. Heading deeper into town she looked for a blacksmith, following the plume of dark smoke rising at the back of the town near the denser part of the forest. The smell of melting metals and the clocks of hammer against steel her ears. The warrior wondered how much it would cost to repair her armor and weapons.

she stopped her horse right outside the Hut, hopping off she tied him to the holding stable rack at walked inside. She was taking a back by the very feminine back left her when she walked in. The woman's long Auburn hair with tied up sitting high atop her head. she dawned a simple cotton dress with a dense hide leather apron tied tightly around her waist.

the heat coming off of the large oven made the Warriors space the heat coming off of the large oven made the Warriors face sweat almost instantly. Sword of all shapes and sizes hung on the walls, the craftsmanship could be seen in the edge of each blade. Bows axes and maces littered the back of the shop by the ovens most half done but a few only needed a few finishing touches.

"Aye there lass im looking for coin prices for tailored armor and weapon sharpening!" Tara yelled to be heard over the roar of the fire and the hammering.

The women turned, placing the hammer down she wiped her hands on the apron,

"What kind of armor?"

Tara stepped closer and placed her hands behind her back,

"Berserker armor."

The women's green eyes went wide for a second before composing herself,

"Well... I have been testing out a new material that grows with a shifter. I dont think berserkers are much different than other shifters. It comes from a mining cave a few days ride from here. I'll take your measurements and when I go to gather and restock my shop I'll get the materials."

Tara was more or less surprised the women spoke so bluntly about these things, but she could also tell the blacksmith knew what she was talking about.

"That sounds amazing, I've yet to hear of such a material, but it would stop the whole ripping away my clothes whenever I get fired up. Quite a hassle"

The women tossed her head back and gave a hearty laugh,

"I can understand that, my husband is the towns baker and also a shifter, but he is no warrior, werefoxes are rare but not the fighting type."

Tara raised her eyebrow nodding ,

"Aye that they are not, but sly and cunning makes up for it. More tactical that's for sure."

 

The blacksmith turned back to her work but spoke over her shoulder,

"You speak differently, are you not from these lands?"

 

Tara chuckled and walked over to the women,watching her take mold the hot iron to her will with powerful strikes,

" I from the Viking Isles up north I came here on business, but it seems I found so much more time here, you seem like a competent blacksmith we could use your skills, trust a lot of business will be coming your way in the next few weeks."

"That's never a good sign,but I chose to make my livelihood profiting off of bloodshed."

I held out my arm to her,

"Tara."

She paused her work, griping my forearm in a iron greeting,

"Skal."

As she went back to her work I dropped the rest of my coin purse on a work stool next to her,

"Take this and use it for your travel and any other compensation needed to compete this quest."

Her shoulders shook from laughter,

"You really are not from these lands, that is way too much coin for a small task."

The warrior waved this away with a shrug,

"Doesn't matter, you are doing me a favor, I can't let that be lost."

Her eyebrow raised but walked over to the warrior, setting aside the current task at hand, cracking her knuckles,

"Alright then, lets get started. I need to measure you."

What seemed like ages later and alot cursing from both women, the blacksmith was finally done with her pokes and measurements.

Tara stood atop the stool, agitated by the amount of pricks of needles she had taken, but she was a blacksmith, not a stitch maker.

Skal went about writing on a parchment. The warrior stepped down from the stool, her horse whined, announcing someone had arrived.

"Tara? Are you within?" Jason's voice floated to the warriors ears.

"Aye that I am, enter."

The warrior watched as her best friend entered, taking off his cloak,

"Saw your horse, what bays you here?"

Tara realized she hadn't filled her him in the change of tide and of the situation.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arm round his neck,

"Let's discuss this over some ale, and leave the lass to her work."


End file.
